The Xarkian Epic I: The Rise of Lord Xarius
by GodEmperorXarius
Summary: Five years after the daughter of the heir is sentenced to life in Askaban. A new threat emerges. Coming from the line of both Salazar Slytherin and Morrigan. Harry will have to face what is perhaps his most dangerous enemy since Voldemort and have to face himself. OCs, Male HP, Fem HP, Post Hogwarts, Multi-Universe, and Cursed Child Sequel
1. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 1

**The Xarkian Epic****  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to so this is not canon to the Harry Potter Canon Timeline, Hope you enjoy, I will also be using Fanfiction content which I do not own from other Fanfiction creators later in the story. The two main creators being Slytherin-nette and DobbyElfLord who I personally would like to thank for the amazing writing they've done in our Fanfiction community.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Auguries Release.**

* * *

New York City, Sayre Quarter, Monday, August 25h, 1980

A man, a woman, and a boy approached a tent in the slum of Sayre Quarter during the yearly harvest moon festival which was this year on August 25th due to that day being predicted to be the full moon. The man was pale with green and short black hair and was wearing a sweater with a black overcoat and some slacks along with a pair of black sneakers.

While the woman had pale skin and blue eyes and was wearing a sweater, jeans, and heeled boots and had long wavy brown hair. The boy was pale with blue eyes and was wearing a winter coat with sweat pants and was wearing sneakers. The three approached the tent and entered through the curtain blocking the entrance. There they saw an old woman near a table with a crystal ball on top. She then looked at them slowly with a slow and raspy voice. "Welcome visitors what have you come seeking foresight or knowledge." She said raising one eyebrow in question. "We have come to seek knowledge said the boy with an eager smile."

The man and the woman smiled and rolled their eyes playfully at their son. "Whatever the kid wants," he told the fortune-teller. Then just as he said that the old woman's eyes suddenly glazed over and what she said was not only what their son hadn't expected but also shook him to his core.

**"When a line thought forsaken revives, When the pure love the mundane. When the traitor of tradition is betrayed by his kin and lost whom he loved. When the pure are slain in an act of justice seen as thus by the few but seen as a crime by the unjust many." **

**When the mother forgets and the father is caged. When the heir of Morrigan and Salazar Slytherin is born and forgotten. When the snake is defeated by the stag When the**** Augury is caged. A third Dark Lord will rise more terrible than any before him for he will come about on wings of fire and shadow and bring with him winds of change to the world. And two groups will become whole and both will prosper in the other gifts and the tyranny of a Black Phoenix.****" **

The boy had a look of shock on his face and began to cry before his parents ushered him out of the tent. That boy was Frank Harkner. Frank and his parents knew of Voldemort in Europe and the reign of terror he was inflicting upon Britain. Yet he didn't know how his fate would intertwine with the one foretold in the prophecy foretold to him.

* * *

Wednesday, December 31st, 2025

Delphini Riddle was in her cell at Azkaban prison, She was imprisoned 5 years ago by the Ministry of Magic and her father's killer Harry Potter for messing with time in order to avenge her father, and return him to life to meet him.

She was getting ready for the day while reminiscing sadly of how today was her father's birthday and how she would never get to celebrate it with him. The Aurors then came to her cell to escort her to the mess hall for breakfast.

The first Auror said "Get up prisoner it's time for your breakfast," Delphini groaned in irritation, but she long ago lost the will to resist the guards after her first week in the prison. She went down to breakfast at the mess hall and met the other prisoners including her dead mother's husband Rudolphus Lestrange who merely looked at her in disappointment as he did every day he saw her.

She ate her grool silently with despair, thinking she would never get a chance to get revenge on Harry Potter for her father's death. Delphini looked around at all the prisoners many of them were worn down due to most of them being from the time the prison was still guarded by the foul soul-sucking dementors.

Delphini winced as she heard the loud voice of the head Auror announce breakfast was over, and they had to get back to their cells. Then she made her way back to her cell while watching the rest of the prisoners shuffle to their own cells.

She entered her cell before collapsing on her cot and rested for an hour. Then while she was sleeping she heard loud spell fire nearby and also what sounded like gunshots to her confusion. Delphini thought "What the bloody hell could that be wizards don't use such muggle weapons," Before her eyes she saw an Auror in front of her cell casting defensive spells only to be hit by a stunning spell.

Six People then appeared in front of her cell four of them were in advanced muggle military armor with full head cover metal helmets with blue glowing eye lenses which gave off a magic aura and were holding what appeared to be muggle weapons that had a strange magical aura to them. The fifth one was wearing a very strange heavy plated black metal full bodysuit of armor with a blue loincloth and a blue alpha symbol on the left part of the chest with what appeared to be black phoenixes in glowing blue on the shoulder plates.

The armor had a very feminine shape. With a helmet the shape of a phoenix's head with blue eye lenses and a silver beak. The armor also had large black feathered wings sticking out of the back of the armor. Its armor also gave off a warming and radiant blue glow to it. As she could see the fifth figure was a tall 6'5 feminine figure with a wand in its right hand and a strange silver arming man sword in its left which pulsated blue magical energy. Lastly saw the sixth one who was leading from the front and had a tall height of 6'9 and a very handsome man, similar to the way they described her father in his youth. He had a muscular and lean body type. He appeared to be in his late 30s.

His attire was rather muggle like for a wizard but it was very sophisticated consisting of a black muggle business suit with a blue tie, black dress pants, fancy black slip-ons and an open old-fashioned black overcoat made from that appeared to be made from blended wool that had an inner satin lining. The coat stretched to his shins, It had gold buttons on the torso that were the size of large coins along with pale caucasian skin. He also had piercing dark blue eyes which seemed to glow with magic. He also had full but short jet black hair in a spiky ducktail hairstyle and a pretty boy goatee beard that was short and well-trimmed. Delphini saw that he was in front of the other five which indicated he was the leader.

He greeted Delphini with a grin and said with calm and confident authority "Hello I am Xarius Blackfire and I have come to offer you a deal," Before he continued he turned to his men. "Soldiers gather all the prisoners and Aurors into the mess hall on their knees except one prisoner who is to be put in the nearest cell to the mess hall to spectate the show. All of you except you Circe," he then gestured to the feminine figure in black armor, "You are to stay here and guard me." He said with a smirk.

While Xarius and the tall feminine figure known as Circe waited for his men to bring them to the mess hall. He transfigured Delphini's Cell into a comfortable lounge with a roaring fireplace in the back, and he conjured two comfortable chairs one for him and another facing it which she recognized was for her. "Come sit Delphini we have much to discuss."

Xarius then gesturing his free hand to the seat in front of him. Delphini hesitantly complied before sitting down in the chair in front of Xarius. Xarius then turned to Delphini and started the conversation with a language Delphini was all too familiar with and surprised to hear from a stranger, "Hello Delphini Diggory or should I say, Delphini Riddle, I am Xarius Blackfire, the Black Phoenix, and the Third Dark lord."

Delphini was not only taken aback that not only did Xarius know her heritage but also spoke Parseltongue and that he dared claim the title of the third dark lord. "First off how do you know who I really am and secondly how are you a Parseltongue," Delphini retorted in her own parseltongue. "My spies have kept me informed on the many things in the wizarding world and especially in Britain from my Headquarters in America.

As for the second thing, I'll tell you later if the future turns out like I hope it does," he said with an evil grin. Delphini was annoyed that he answered only one question but also that his spy network was good enough to access extremely classified and forbidden archives in the British Ministry of magic even about her own personal life.

"I'm sure you want to hear why I'm here for you Ms. Riddle?."

Xarius responded with a dark grin."Well, Xarius I would very much like to hear why you here for me," Delphini replied quickly with visible irritation showing on her facial features. "Well, I came to give you the opportunity to get revenge on Harry Potter and release you from your current imprisonment of course" Xarius answered with a mischievous chuckle. Xarius then looked as if he heard something from somewhere else.

Then Xarius said, "Come, Ms. Riddle, I have to show you what something which will show you my power and the purpose of my cause." He then led Delphini out of the room to the mess hall where all the prisoners and guards this including all the imprisoned former death eaters along with Delphini's step-father Rodolphus Lestrange were gathered on the floor into two halves on each side of the room facing the back of the room and were forced on their knees and had been bounded by Xarius men just as planned.

Xarius brought all the tables to the back of the room and transfigured them into a stage with lights that illuminated the room he also transfigured all the napkins and paper in the room into 7 banners on the wall behind the stage. The banners had the moving image of a Black Phoenix engulfed in Blue Fire with piercing blue eyes that glowed brilliantly.

He went on the stage with Delphini to the left side of him and Circe to his right with his soldiers a couple steps behind him who had their weapons on straps on their shoulders with their hands behind their backs in a palm on palm position while he used his wand to amplify his voice to that of the sound level of a No Maj concert. Xarius then cleared his throat before speaking.

"You all committed your lives to violence and harm against your fellow men and women. You have hurt many people who have not deserved the treatment you gave them and from the others that abused them."

He paused, "Now I shall give you a new purpose in life most ironic and deserving of your actions against your fellow man. You shall be in my service repaying that debt now and forever,"

At this Xarius laughed maniacally with psychotic glee before pointing his wand at the crowd his and yelling "_**Lamna Vestimentum**_" with his wand. To Delphini's shock, she saw all the clothes, including undergarments and everything that was on them shred into millions of tiny pieces that then flew away from their former wearers as if blown by the wind.

They tried to struggle to the nearby laundry cart left unattended nearby but when those that reached the cart touched any of the garments on the pile they shred just like their clothes and flew away from their reach. Xarius said with a Sadistic smile

"Don't bother this charm I just used makes it so if you try to wear anything on you or have anything being worn it all instantly shreds into millions of tiny pieces before blowing away. But don't worry, you will forget it all soon enough" Xarius said with an evil grin on his face. He pointed his wand over the right half of the prisoners and guards which included Delphini's Step Father Rodolphus Lestrange, as Xarius waved his wand towards the half on the right he roared "_**Benedictio Venerem**_."

Then to Delphini's horror she saw all of them scream in agony as their bodies contorted and changed shape to that of beautiful females along with becoming thinner, and their figures more muscular, athletic Delphini realized in horror that they had been changed into beautiful females before her eyes in only a couple of seconds. Their age seemed to have changed to be around 20 years of age and even some of them changed ethnicity and race including her stepfather Rodholpus who had changed into a tall black woman.

Then Delphini winced at the sight of the transformed who had a look of shock, pain, and fear on their faces. Before Delphini could understand what happened Xarius then yelled "_**Mass Meam**_" as he pointed his wand at the right half of the crowd. She then winced in fear as she saw the transformed grab their heads and scream in pain until the transformed appeared like they didn't know who or where they were. That's when she realized they lost all they're memories and their very identities. Xarius then said with a roaring voice.

"Those who have given death now will give life as new _**Fetura Stirpe **_to serve and pleasure me and my allies along with giving new magical life to the world. But this is but one testament to the power I wield, but as for you" Xarius then gestured his head towards the remaining half of the room who were looking at him with a look of complete and utter terror.

"You will serve me as beasts of burden for your crimes against those in who were forced to become beasts themselves." Among this crowd included nonother than Dolores Umbridge herself who had a look of absolute terror along with Fenrir Greyback giving the man a snarl of irritation. He then pointed his wand at the left half of the crowd and yelled "_**Mutatio Basilicus.**_"

Delphini stared at the scene before her eyes widened with fear as she saw the screaming forms of the left half of the room as their bodies contorted, bones cracked and reformed, and their bodies change in size soon their screams became a strange combination of hisses and roars.

She saw them start to adopt snake-like features and changes. Eventually, she saw them transformed fully into Basilisks. She noticed from her studies on magical creatures that the transformed Basilisks were split equally into males and females. Delphini looked in shock as she saw Xarius tell them in parseltongue threateningly.

"Close your eyes or I'm conjuring a rooster then will see what happens," he roared with an evil sneer which made the basilisk close their eyes quickly and shake in fear. Delphini noted Xarius didn't cast the soul charm that he used earlier. This made Delphini think Xarius intentionally left those in Basilisk with their memories intact to increase their suffering.

Xarius then turned to his followers and Delphini before he gave his final speech. "My followers we have punished those who have caused great suffering to the innocent and made them reborn to give life and serve us in the coming war. Now we must ask our guest if she will join us or have a fate akin to those including her so-called family that were just before reborn through judgment before her very eyes." He then turned to Delphini who was staring at him petrified in fear and shock.

"What say you Delphini Riddle daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, the last member of House Gaunt, the last daughter of House Black, The Augury, and The Cursed Child will you serve me as one of my top lieutenants trained by me personally or suffer the same fate of those who were just reborn before your eyes to serve the greater good."

This made Delphini think in equal terror and admiration of the incredible dark magic Xarius displayed in front of her. Delphini was even more impressed and intrigued at Xarius casual, calm, yet authoritative attitude towards using such dark magic. And she saw that being his lieutenant was potentially useful, and he did promise her revenge against Harry Potter. Delphini turned to Xarius which Xarius then gave her a smile.

"I will join you and be your lieutenant forevermore for the greater good." Xarius then calmly and gratefully replied, "Good you will become an instrumental part in my plans for the reunification of our two worlds but I must give you gifts I made specifically for you."

He then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black Ebony wood wand with silver rings on the wand with an ivory handle. He then told Delphini calmly and quietly.

"I made this myself for you with the finest materials I had available I think it will suit you quite well with the thestral tail hair and Augury feather dual-core I put in it."

He then gave her the wand before he smiled. "Now I have a second gift for you which will make your title of the augury quite fitting indeed" He then pulled out what appeared to be a muggle syringe and injected it into her arm. "Ow that hurt," she said at the injection.

"Don't worry Ms. Riddle there is a reason for this. Now think about turning into an Augury." Xarius said with a smile on his face. And to Delphini's surprise she could feel that she had just turned into an Augury and at this, she let out a loud screech through the room and started to fly and at seeing this Xarius transformed himself and in an instant he went from a man into a huge 6ft tall black phoenix with a large 10ft wide wingspan and glowing blue eyes and was surrounded by bright blue flames.

The two then flew around the room for a while. Delphini couldn't remember the last time she felt so free and excited. After they flew awhile through the large mess hall they both landed back on the stage and changed back to their human forms. Delphini smiled at Xarius when they changed back.

"That was amazing Xarius how did you create that."

Delphini said with utter amazement and happiness ignoring what happened earlier. "Well Delphini I created the Animagus Serum using a combination of various magical and muggle arts including Alchemy, Muggle Genetic Engineering, Chemistry, Advanced transfiguration magic and a new magical and scientific art I invented called _**Gene Sorcery**_.

Also, by the way, you can transform any time you want now for the rest of your life. Xarius said with a blatant smile which Delphini looked extremely happy at hearing this.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you more proper attire for your new position as my lieutenant." Xarius exclaimed before pointing his wand over Delphini before saying "_**Muto**_"

This immediately caused Delphini's clothes to transfigure into a full outfit with a black latex skin-tight bodysuit underneath a black waffenrock military jacket with silver leaf epaulets and a silver augury badge on the area over the heart with black cloth tactical pants and black rubber jackboots.

Then Xarius said quietly "_**Figura Capillum**_" which styled her hair into a tight bun. "Now Delphini we have much to do But in the meantime." Xarius then snapped his fingers at his men. "Soldiers escort our new assets to Castle Blackfire to be processed for expanding the efforts of the greater good and make sure to pleasure yourselves with the Fetura Stirpe to your hearts desire to expand the greater good and add new members to its ranks."

The soldiers responded plainly and quickly "Yes my Lord." They then secured the Basilisks and newly reborn Fetura Stirpe they then each pressed a button on their belts which they then disappeared presumably gone to Castle Blackfire.

Xarius then turned to Delphini and Circe after seeing that his soldiers had taken all the transformed to Castle Blackfire. "Now Delphini, Circe we must return to our headquarters in America to expand the greater good, achieve the conquest of the world, the unification of No-Maj and Wizard kind, and your revenge on Harry Potter, of course.

He then held her hand and then pressed a button on his belt before they reappeared in a beautiful luxurious bedroom overlooking a large snow-capped mountain range. Delphini immediately was in aw at the sight of the view of the mountains and the luxury before her.

"These will be your quarters Delphini I hope you enjoy them and I look forward to our future cooperation." Xarius then turned to Delphini and said the slogan he borrowed from the man who inspired him. "For the greater good." Delphini responded, "For the greater good." Xarius then left the room with Circe after giving Delphini a final wave of goodbye.

* * *

**Well, What Did You Think Guys I hope you enjoyed remember to leave a comment as I value your feedback.**


	2. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 2

**The Xarkian Epic  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ministry Madness**

* * *

Thursday, January 1st, 2026

39-year-old Harry Potter was sleeping in his bed having a most peculiar dream. Harry was at kings cross station where he saw Dumbledore for the last time. Dumbledore turned to him with a smile and his half-moon glasses reflecting off the light their surroundings.

"Did I ever tell you about what Gellert and I tried to achieve and what the greater good was about Harry."

Dumbledore asked Harry with a soft questioning stare. "I don't believe so. What is the Greater Good Professor," Harry answered with one eyebrow risen in question.

"You see Harry, Me and Gellert wished to create a world of peace between muggles and wizards where our kind didn't have to hide. So we can embrace our gifts without having to hide."

"Gellert corrupted those ideals but what you have told me brings me peace that he regrets his actions and the corruption of the ideology we created." Dumbledore said to Harry.

Then suddenly Harry's dream started to change. He was in a dark room with a blue fire on the opposite side of the room from him. He walked to the fire before he stared into it with curiosity. Then he heard a female voice which sounded like Lily from what he remembered from his conversation with her before his sacrifice.

"You are in danger Harry Potter and you don't know it yet. The signs will be before soon. The third dark lord has returned. Be wary of the Phoenix for it is watching you. Harry looked around the darkroom in confusion.

"Who are you, and What do you mean there watching me, and how do you know my name," Harry asked in confusion. "Let's just say I'm a friend and leave it at that for now."

Then before Harry could contemplate his thoughts Harry saw a pair of blue glowing green eyes staring at him from the blue fire. Harry then woke up stirring in his bed covered in sweat. He saw that Ginny was lying next to him still sleeping peacefully.

He decided not to tell anyone about the dream because he didn't want to worry anyone especially Ginny who was still sleeping peacefully. Along with the fact she very tired from yesterday when she was reporting a quidditch match for her job at the Daily Profit between the Holyhead Harpies And Puddlemere United for most of the day.

He then went downstairs after getting dressed to make New Years brunch for his family, Harry was grilling some sausage when an owl came to the window with a copy of the Daily Profit tied to its leg. Harry went to the owl and gave it the subscription charge for the paper. Harry then finished making brunch for the family and set the serving dishes.

His family then came down the stairs. James and Albus were first, both were now full adults who were staying to celebrate the holidays with Him, Ginny, and Lily. Harry was happy when he heard James decided to continue his great grandfather Fleamonts legacy in the industry of alchemy.

This quadrupled the families fortunes yet again like Fleamont before him by improving Fleamont's Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. And inventing a new version of polyjuice potion which made animal transformations possible after having heard from Harry about Hermione's experience back in her and Harry's early Hogwarts days. Harry was happy that Albus decided to follow his footsteps and became an Auror. Lily a couple seconds later came down. Lily was now in her final year at Hogwarts and was head girl. Harry then greeted them with a happy "Good Morning" they then all replied with the same happy "Good Morning".

They then sat down at the table and enjoyed they're brunch when Ginny came down looking exhausted from her quidditch report. Harry greeted Ginny happily "Good Morning Dear" and then she joined Harry and her children for Brunch at the table. Ginny started talking to Harry " Honey we have some things to discuss," she said to Harry plainly. Harry replied " Oh of course dear after brunch". He replied quickly.

Once the families brunch was finished Harry and Ginny started their conversation, Ginny said "So honey you were thinking this summer we take a vacation to France with Hermione and Ron. While we let my brother George look after our kids as well as Hermione and my brothers kids".

Harry replied eagerly saying "Yes Ginny that seems good." Ginny then gave a teasing glare into Harry's eyes with a smile. He then paused before he smiled "As long as you think that's good that is." Harry said to Ginny's amusement. Harry then remembered he forgot to read the paper earlier and so opened up the newspaper to find the cover story saying.

_**Breaking News: Mass Breakout of ****Azkaban.**_

_**The wizarding community is shocked at the sudden breakout of Azkaban prison yesterday evening and the disappearance of all the inmates and guards of Azkaban except for one inmate yesterday evening. **_

_**Those that disappeared Include none other than Delphini Riddle herself the recently imprisoned daughter of He-Who-Must-Be-Named who recently was sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder and meddling with time. Aurors are baffled that there seems to be no trace left behind at the prison beside one prisoner who is hysterical and in a state of shock from what happened. **_

_**The only inmate that was left at the prison is currently awaiting interrogation at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minister Granger was interviewed this morning on the matter and had this to say. **_

_**"This is a huge shock to our community but nonetheless we are doing everything we can to contain the situation. It's important that we stay calm or chaos will reign."**_

Harry showed Ginny the cover story with a look of concern on his face. She was baffled at not just how sudden this is. But also about how every prisoner except one disappeared from Azkaban without a trace.

Harry's fireplace nearby then lit up and showed the head of Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked exhausted from the breakout. Kingsley said, "Harry we need to talk." Harry recognizing the importance of this came to the fireplace to talk to Kingsley. Harry said quickly "What's this about a breakout from Azkaban Kingsley". Kingsley responded.

"It happened yesterday evening no one saw it coming". Kingsley replied before continuing "Harry the strange thing is that there is no one there anymore except one prisoner along with there being no damage to the prison itself."

Harry was perplexed about this news from Kingsley. He needed to figure out who did this and quick. Harry told Kingsley "I'll find who did this and I'll get someone to help me. I'll see you at the ministry in a few moments." Harry told Kingsley. Kingsley then nodded before the fire returned to normal. Harry then told "Ginny I have to go I'll be back later" Ginny then gave a nod of understanding before waving goodbye to Harry. He then waved goodbye to Ginny and apparated to the ministry.

* * *

Harry arrived at the ministry seconds later. He immediately went off to the Aurors office where he was immediately met by Hermione and Kingsley. "Harry we need you to interrogate the only inmate from Azkaban left to know what happened."

Hermione told Harry with a strained expression on her face."Yes, Minister Granger." Harry replied quickly with a look of fatigue on his face."Harry, it's okay to call me by my First name after all we are friends." Hermione told Harry with a look of exhaustion. "Thank You, Hermione."

Harry said with a slight smile. Harry then went to the interrogation room where he found the last prisoner in the prison an older man named Olric Greatoak who was sentenced to life in Azkaban after the Ministry found out that he was Grindelwald's chief torturer and used the cruciatus curse on many high profile aurora for the "Greater Good" and he was the only prisoner left in Azkaban.

He sat down and started the interrogation of the man"Hello Mr. Greatoak I'm here to interrogate you on how did the breakout of Azkaban happen", Olric replied rudely with "Why should I tell you Ministry scum". Harry then said "Because you have to, you have no other choice now tell me what happened or I'll have to get it out of you with this", Harry gestured to a vial of truth serum in his left hand which he shook a little. Olric didn't seem to care about the truth serum and replied with "I'm not going to comply Auror."

Then before Olric knew what was happening, Harry silently cast a tightening charm on Olric's restraints on the chair he was in to restrain him tightly which Harry came over and forced the truth serum down his throat. Harry then asked.

"How did the prisoners get out." Olric then responded.

"A large group of people came into the prison through the entrance. Most of them looked like soldiers from muggle Science Fiction films and video games. They had guns that shot spells at their targets."

"There were two notable members of the group. One was who appeared to be their Leader judging by what he was wearing. He was a wizard who was wearing fancy muggle business clothes. He had short black hair, blue eyes, handsome features, and was really tall, he also has pale skin."

"They all referred to him as the Black Phoenix. The second figure looked like a woman judging by the femininely shaped avian metal armor with blue glowing eye lenses. Funny enough she appeared to move almost like she was wearing nothing while in the armor."

"The Invaders easily overwhelmed the prison. In fact I saw one of them stupefy an Auror in one shot in front of a cell with a young woman in it with a bird tattoo of some kind on the back of her neck."

The prisoners say she was the daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and only came in five years ago."

Harry then asked with desperation in his eyes. "What happened after the attack." Olric then answered.

"The leader and the figure in Armor came into her cell while the soldiers started gathering all the prisoners and guards in the mess hall. But they moved me into the cell closest to the mess hall for reasons I don't know. Although I presume from my days as one of the followers of the Grindelwald that they wanted me to spread the word of what happened to spread fear and panic."

"I didn't see anything, Then the woman, the leader, and the other figure walked by me to the mess hall after that It seemed someone was giving a speech before I heard screams which will forever be in my nightmares."

I then heard what sounded like the fluttering of birds wings in flight before I heard sounds of disapparation. An hour after that some Aurors arrived And I was taken here."

Harry then asked another question. "Is there anything else I should know."

Olric replied, "There's nothing more I can tell you." Harry then left the room and told the guards to take him back to Azkaban.

He then went on his way to Hermione's office to discuss the situation with her. Harry arrived before knocking on the door to the office while saying. "Hermione I need to speak to you,"

Hermione then told Harry from behind the door. "Come in Harry." Harry then entered Hermione's office and found her sitting in her chair looking exhausted.

Harry then sat down before he told Hermione about his report on the situation, Hermione was not happy at all considering the person who took her time turner escaped and was heading to America with an unknown wizard who helped her escape while not knowing the fate of the other inmates and guards except for the ominous description of screams. Hermione said irritated, "Harry this is very bad not only did Delphini escape, but we may have a new dark lord on our hands as well." Harry replied.

"Hermione there needs to be something done about this I recommend you send me along with some partners of my choice to America to seek out and capture Delphini. Along with dealing with this new threat to the wizarding world."

Hermione responded, "Harry I agree with your plan, but who are you going to make your partner for this mission?"

Harry replied with a smile "I think Draco and Ron will suffice for this mission." Hermione had a look of shock on her face from the mention of Draco and replied: "Why Draco?" Harry replied "Well for one he knows a lot about the dark arts from his time as a Death Eater. Secondly I think he would love to capture Delphini for how she manipulated Scorpius."

Hermione nodded in understanding and agreement before she responded. "Well I can't argue with that well good luck with your mission and goodbye for now." Hermione then sat up and showed Harry to the door. Harry was going out the door when Hermione quickly said slowly, "It's good to see you again Harry."

Right before Harry turned his head and responded with a smile "It's good to see you again too." Before he closed the door and apparated to Malfoy Manor to recruit Draco and Ron for their mission.

* * *

**Well What Did You Think Guys I hope you enjoyed remember to leave a comment as I value your feedback**


	3. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 3

**The Xarkian Epic  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunions And Farewell**

* * *

Thursday, January 1st, 2026

Harry knocked on the large door of Malfoy Manor. A house elf opened the door. Then it greeted Harry with a smile "Hello Master Potter, My name is Nutter what is your business here today master potter." The house-elf said with a squeaky and innocent voice. "I've come to recruit Draco Malfoy for a mission assigned from the minister of magic herself."

Harry said plainly to the House elf at the door. The house-elf replied quickly and eagerly while motioning him in the door saying "come in, come in, come in" as Harry entered the house with a smile on his face.

He went over to the living room where he found Draco surprisingly reading a muggle book called The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring by J.R.R. Tolkien. Harry greeted Draco with a smile "Hello Draco it's been a while" said Harry, which drew Draco's attention to Harry who was now in front of him. Draco Replied with a smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Harry, How's Albus," Harry said slowly and awkwardly. "He's been doing well last time I saw him, which was yesterday at the Auror office because he's an Auror now, So how's Scorpius been".

Draco chuckled at Harry's reply before proudly saying with a smile. "Scorpius has been doing well for himself before he graduated he created a substance he called the Silversmiths friend. It turns to lead into silver, which made him a fortune. I will now give you an example of the substance's power."

He then went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a box with a cyan-colored, glimmering, and rough-cut gem, which pulsated magic from it. He then went over and brought over a cheat filled with lead, which he struggled to carry. But he eventually dumped all the lead contained inside on the ground in front of the Silversmiths friend than before Harry and Draco's eyes they saw the lead turn into silver.

"That's Amazing Draco." Harry said in awe fascinated by the gem and its power. Harry then remembered why he came in the first place.

"Hey Draco I actually came here to recruit you for an important mission to America." Harry said bluntly. Draco was surprised by this "Why me?" Draco asked with concern. Harry understood why Draco was concerned because even though it had been a long time since Voldemort was defeated, Draco was still insecure over his past as a death eater and traitor to Voldemort. Harry explained,

"Draco, me and Hermione choose you for the mission for multiple reasons. One reason is your knowledge of the dark arts from your days as a death eater. Then, unfortunately, there is the reason that you are much closer to this mission than you might think. Delphini Riddle, your cousin escaped Azkaban with the help of a new American dark wizard." At hearing his cousin's wretched name Draco said angrily "If I find her I'll make her pay for what she did to Scorpius five years ago, so I accept your mission."

The two then decided to pack for their trip to America over the next two days and say goodbye to their friends and family before they go. Harry After discussing the plan with Draco, Harry said well I'll see you at the London Airport, remember to tell Draco about the mission and tell Scorpius." Harry then went out the door and apparated to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He arrived in front of the shop to see it was packed today due to the release of a new product called a tongue snap whatever that was. He went in and went to the front desk.

"Hello have you seen the Owner of this establishment Ronald Weasley," Harry asked quickly and with a slight yell due to the large crowd in the store. "He's upstairs I heard he's been packing for a mission by the ministry, and he's leaving the store's management to his brother George."

The shop clerk told Harry plainly and quickly due to the large line in front of him. Harry quickly left the clerk to handle the mass of customers in front of him to go upstairs to Ron's office. Harry wasn't surprised that Ron gave the store to George. Considering George was the original owner. Harry was surprised that Hermione told Ron instead of letting him do it. Although Hermione loved to be prepared and after all Ron was her husband. Harry walked up to the office door and knocked.

Harry heard Ron reply from the door. "Who is it I'm currently packing for an assignment from the minister." Harry replied. "Ron, it's me." The door then swung open and in front of Harry was Ron in a black business suit and with a purple tie. "Hey, Harry it's been forever how's a-going." Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Besides the biggest prison breakout in British Magical History, I'm doing great." Harry replied sarcastically with a smile. Harry asked Ron If he was packed for their mission.

"Well Harry I'm ready, I've packed everything I need for the mission," said Ron with a slight smile on his face. "Well good you should probably tell Hermione and the kids about our mission, Ron," said Harry plainly.

"Well then I'll see you at the London airport tomorrow Ron" Harry said with a sincere smile. He then apparated back to his house. Harry arrived to find his family was relaxing from their stressful day. They all looked at him when he opened the door. "Harry Hermione told us that you're going on an important mission for the ministry". "As a matter of fact, I am" Said Harry quickly with surprise that Hermione also told his family about the mission he, Draco, and Ron were going on.

"Well I'm going to need to pack for the flight I have tomorrow at London Airport" Harry paused, "After dinner of course" Harry quickly added upon seeing the concern on his family's face.

"So how about we start dinner then," said Ginny quickly in a bit of a hurried tone in her voice. After this, the family then went to the kitchen and cooked dinner. After this, they set up the table. They then served their food and sat down at the table. Harry told them about how Hermione also told Ron about the mission but not Draco.

"That is, interesting," said Ginny with a bit of curiosity in her voice. "I think. It's very worrying. That Hermione still doesn't trust Draco. Even after all we had to deal with these many years, even after they stopped Delphini together."

Albus said with a tone of disappointment and slight anger in his voice at the revelation Harry told him. "I think your right, Albus. It is rather worrying That Hermione can't get over the past. Like me, Ron, Ginny, and Draco have."

Said Harry with a nervous smile of agreement and worry. Albus nodded with a smile at Harry seeing his agreement with him. Harry was happy that his and Albus' relationship recovered after stopping Delphini. Harry then started to get up and cleared his dishes to the sink. "Well, I have to start packing for my mission, Goodnight family." Harry said quickly before heading upstairs to pack his supplies for the mission to America. Harry silently cast a few packing charms.

To pack what he needed for the mission. Harry then got ready for bed when Ginny came into the room. "Harry we need to talk about one thing before your mission," said Ginny with concern. "What is it Ginny I have to wake up early tomorrow." Harry stated with slight exasperation. "Harry I need you to promise me you'll be safe on your mission." said Ginny with slight worry in her voice.

"Ginny I promise. I will be safe on the mission. I'll make sure the first thing I do when I come back gives you a hug and say hello to the kids once I complete the mission." Harry said with a sincere smile on his face to Ginny."Thank You, Harry." said Ginny with content and relief. "Goodnight Love," Ginny said with a yawn. "Goodnight Love," Harry said before he turned off the lights and drowsed to sleep.

January 2nd, 2026

Harry Potter woke up early to get ready to go to London Airport for his mission. He got dressed for the day then went downstairs, and he prepared breakfast for him and the family when a few minutes later the rest of the family came down, and they ate. Harry told Ginny "Well I'm ready Ginny I'll say goodbye before" only to be cut off by an owl that just arrived at a nearby window. Harry went to the owl and grabbed the letter is sent. Harry opened it the letter said.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I sent you and the other ones cars from the ministry to pick you up and take you to the airport with your families to give you a proper send-off. I also sent a letter and a car to your cousin Dudley, so he could say a proper goodbye to you since this is likely a very long mission.**_

_**From Hermione.**_

Harry was surprised and slightly irritated that Hermione sent cars for them to travel to the airport and that she did the same for her, Ron, Draco, and both heartwarming and annoyingly Dudley.

"Ginny tell the rest of the family to get ready Hermione sent us cars so you guys and the other families can say goodbye to me and the others at the airport". "Of course Harry," Ginny said quickly with a slight nod before going upstairs to wake up the others to get them ready to go to the airport. They're car arrived and Harry and the rest of the family loaded Harry's luggage and entered the car where they found Dudley sitting across from them with a happy smile on his face he was apparently glad to see Harry again.

"Hey Harry how's going," said Dudley with excitement. "Life's been good" Replied Harry plainly with a slight smile.

Harry was glad Dudley was happy to see him again considering how Dudley treated him when he was younger. Everyone went in the car before they sped off to the airport.

They arrived 15 minutes later to see that everyone else had already arrived before them and was waiting for them at the entrance to the terminal. At the drop off Hermione was waiting for them,

"Harry you arrived good I've got tickets for a secret airline which my administration saw fit to develop called International Maj Airlines to catch up with increasing muggle transportation developments. To all muggles except those that already know about magic each International Maj Airlines flight appears as Trans American Airlines Flight 209 from that one American Muggle comedy but the plane is actually International Maj Airlines Flight 13."

Harry was amazed that Hermione and the ministry were able to create such an incredible innovation. The Weasley's, Hermione, The potters, Ginny, Scorpius And Dudley all said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Draco. They then entered the terminal before checking into the fake muggle flight and went off to the magical C gates area where they're flight was at gate 13 ½. They boarded the flight and, got settled, and took off to JFK Airport in New York.

* * *

**Well What Did You Think Guys I hope you enjoyed remember to leave a comment as I value your feedback**


	4. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 4

**The Xarkian Epic  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Phoenix's Past.**

* * *

Friday, January 2nd, 2026

Delphini awoke undressed in a luxurious room with a mountain range visible from the overlooking glass balcony door. Delphini got dressed for the day in her uniform Xarius created specifically for her since she was one of his generals.

She found out that her uniform was also magically enhanced by Xarius own magic. She grabbed her wand and headed to Xarius private dining room in the higher parts of the massive castle-like complex which Xarius named Castle Blackfire which he built with his own magic in the Appalachian mountains to start his preparations for war. She walked down from her room and noticed how the No-Maj of the base we're working with the wizards in perfect unison and harmony which made her think for a quick second about why the statute of secrecy was still in place and How Xarius might actually be right despite his insanity.

* * *

Along her way to Xarius private dining room, he saw soldiers who looked similar to Circe except some of them appeared male, and appeared to be shorter to her, along with appearing less imposing and striking, but they all seemed to wear the same phoenix shaped although some had more of a masculine shape heavy black metal armor with wings sticking out of their backs and were carrying what appeared to be glaives with blue glowing silver blades and Maj SMGs.

She then arrived at Xarius private dining room and knocked on the large double door entrance. Xarius then opened the door to find her in front of him. "Welcome to my private dining room Delphini I hope you enjoy," said Xarius calmly as he made room for Delphini to come in.

* * *

Delphini came in and was amazed at the beauty she saw before her. She saw marble statues of the most beautiful women and most handsome men imaginable were throughout the room. Plates made from fine china, actual silverware, along with crystal of the most exquisite quality were decked out before her. Delphini had a look of shock and awe on her face.

"You are impressed it seems," Xarius said with a smile and pride in his voice. "I truly can not describe the beauty and luxury I see before me. For there are simply no words that can describe it." Delphini said with her mouth open in complete awe and amazement. "Well let's eat then, I had my associates specially prepare our meal," said Xarius with excitement before they headed over to the table and each of them sat at each end of the table. "Cato, Julius please serve our guest."

* * *

Xarius said before two smiling house-elves appeared who were both wearing full tuxedos and were holding wands. Delphini was surprised to see that Xarius house-elves were not only wearing clothes but were happy about it.

"You freed your house elf's?" Asked Delphini with a questioning look. "Yes, I did. But not in that old primitive sense. I truly freed them. I removed the curse that was put on their race by wizardkind because they saw them as a threat because of their great power. I did this in only a few hours using my manipulation of science and magic. I freed them from their curse forever."

Xarius said with pride but with a sad smile remembering all the oppression and manipulation the elves had to deal with over their history. "And we are forever grateful for our freedom us from the curse my lord, and we always will be," said both elves in unison with a smile. The elves then snapped their fingers which a large breakfast with multiple courses suddenly appeared on the table.

"Thank You for serving me and our guest you guys deserve a break," Xarius said quickly to the two house-elves who disapparated with a smile after serving breakfast. "Well let's dig in then," said Xarius quickly to Delphini's amusement. They then started to eat the delicious food before them, danishes and pastries of the best quality, omelets, and wurst with the most exquisite spices, bacon of the finest cut with the best seasoning, and potatoes that would make the greatest Irish potato farmer envious of their exquisite quality and fine seasoning.

Delphini thought it was a perfect meal and the best she has had in many years. A few minutes later Delphini and Xarius finished their meal with full bellies. "Delphini I have something I must tell you in the study in my quarters upstairs," Xarius said with a sigh. Delphini replied "Of course Xarius," Before she got up from her chair. Xarius got up before saying "Just follow me." Xarius said.

Delphini followed Xarius up the stairs to his study. Xarius led her to a room with a finely crafted wooden door. Xarius opened the door to show Delphini a great library of vast size. He then gestured to two chairs in front of a brick fireplace. Delphini then sat down in the chair across from the other. "Delphini I came here to tell you the truth I am your very, very, very distant cousin from a long thought dead part of our family." Delphini then asked him a question with a questioning stare and a raised eyebrow "How are you, my cousin?"

Xarius gave her a look of sorrow and pain before he sighed and told her who he was. "Well Delphini lets start with when I was born shall we," Xarius said to begin answering Delphini's question. You see I was born on August 13th, 1980 but that's not important," Xarius then sighed before really answering Delphini's question awkwardly. "You see Delphini I'm the last magical descendant of Isult Sayre left in the entire world."

* * *

Delphini then gave him a confused look before Xarius looked Delphini in the eyes with disappointment and irritation before he answered her questioning stare."I'm surprised you never heard of her she's almost as famous as Salazar himself along her being a direct descendant of him and Morrigan herself. She like Salazar was the founder of a magical school, but she founded Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Delphini then gasped in realization. "Delphini I'm related to her from my No-Maj mother's side as ironic as it is."

Xarius then softly chuckled. "I know how she was related to Isult. My mother, Betty Rogers was a descendant of Martha Sayre Isult's daughters who married a No-Maj man unknowingly spreading Salazar Slytherin's genes through many No-Maj bloodlines until my father Aries Blackfire met my mother. I know this because of a family bloodline artifact I bought from Ireland during my 20s which I saw my name on the very ends the line of my ancestors."

"Along with my own research into magic, genetics revealed that magical genes like parseltongue are dormant when they're spread through muggle bloodlines that is until they come into contact with active magical genetics. My mother and father found a deep sense of care and admiration for each other out of pure love. But my father's parents," Xarius jaw then tightened at the mentioning of his grandparents.

"They hated my father's relationship with Betty, and then they committed a crime I will never forgive or forget what they did to my family only a year and 3 months after I was born. My grandparents kidnapped and oblivated my mother making her forget me and my father forever.

My father then found my mother and asked where she went only for her to say she never knew him, and she didn't care about him. Aries was heartbroken for he lost my mother the love of his life forever because of my grandparents. My father was enraged, and he knew only two people who could ever do something so cruel to him and his child. He went to my grandparent's mansion and murdered them for their unforgivable crime. MACUSA didn't care about the unforgivable crime my grandparents committed.

* * *

"They only cared about what my father did in righteous revenge and ignored me and his plight. They only saw it as the murder of my grandparents instead of the justice it was, they sent him to the MACUSA prison in New York for the rest of his life."

"While I was stuck in an orphanage for 10 years with no friends. Until a professor from Ilvermorny showed up and told me who I was, and I was strangely gifted for my age in my magical abilities, when I went to Ilvermorny the sorting statues all choose me."

"But I choose horned serpent because I knew knowledge was power. During my 3rd year at school. I was walking on the grounds when I heard the strangest thing from the nearby lake. I heard a snake talking to me."

"I walked over to where I thought it was and I realized it was the horned serpent itself. It told me that I was a descendant of Isult Sayre herself. Which is how I learned that I was not only a Parseltongue but also a descendant of the founder of Ilvermorny herself."

"During my school years, I experimented with No-Maj technology and science with magic. During my fifth year, I was in New York during the summer where I went to the MACUSA prison as part of my extracurricular lessons."

* * *

When I heard someone crying and repeating the name Betty pitifully to themselves. Can you guess who it was?" Delphini replied with a sad and pitying expression on her face. "It was your father wasn't it.." she said with a depressed tone of voice.

"Yes, it was my father." Xarius said sadly recalling that day "I came up to his cell and asked him what was wrong Aries disturbed by my question tried to rush the cell entrance only he stopped when he looked at me."

"At that moment he knew I was his son. My father then looked pitifully at me and said Xarius is that you."How do you know my name? My father then started crying but with tears of happiness with a smile for he had finally met me in so many years.

"From the first day of his imprisonment he thought would never see me again. I asked him again how he knew my name. He then told me he was my father, what happened to my mother, and how he killed my grandparents for their unforgivable crime. From that day I vowed to get revenge on every single pure-blood extremist, every ministry of magic, and the Statute of Secrecy Itself for this crime and all the other crimes they committed. After I graduated from school. I started a wand shop."

* * *

"I found that I was particularly good at it I then started experimenting with the woods, cores, and flexibility of the wands which lead me to create new ways of making them more efficient, more powerful, and easier to use. While I at the same time secretly experimented with No-Maj science and tech with magic through enchantments and other such spells."

"During this time I started recruiting my first followers including No-Majs who I equipped with my first prototypes of hybrid magical and technological armor and weaponry this eventually lead to my first invention of a practical hybrid weapon the Maj-Guns."

"I designed them to shoot soft projectiles enchanted with the effects of spells along with an infinite conjuration loop where a new one will always appear when one is shot. Along with a different design meant for specially trained users to connect their minds with the weapon when it shot muggles bullets automatically and the weapons would be enchanted to connect to the users mind to guide the bullets to their target along with the user having a neural interface worn on their heads which linked them to the weapon along with increasing their reaction and decision making speed." Xarius slowly sighed of exhaustion then said,

* * *

"Now that's my story. But I'm sure that's not important to you." Delphini actually felt quite different then what Xarius expected she gave him a pitying look of understanding due to them having similar experiences. Although she couldn't help but be amazed at how she wasn't the only gaunt left. Xarius then turned to Delphini with a straight face, "Well Delphini there's one last thing I need to do to introduce you to my cause which is your appointment as commander of your squad which you'll command with my full backing." Xarius said.

He then led Delphini out of the room to an elevator down to the Barracks complex to introduce Delphini to her squad. As they approached Delphini remarked upon seeing the name and emblem of the squad on the sign near the door with the words "Squad 11 Auguries Fist Barracks" She then turned to Xarius and looked at him with a teasing look and a smile, "You named them after me how sweet." Xarius then chuckled and looked at her with a smile before. "Yes, Yes I did," Xarius remarked in a teasing tone.

* * *

They approached the door which then slid open. They entered the room with a look of shock on their faces. For they saw that all 12 female members of the squad were asleep naked in their bunks. Delphini presumed they were undressed from a night of partying and pleasure and the at the **_Recreational Pleasure and Excess Complex_** in the lower parts of the base last night.

"I'll let you wake them up," said Delphini with a mischievous smile on her face. Xarius sighed. "Okay then," Xarius replied with contempt in his voice. Before he got out his wand and pushed the end to his neck he then silently cast the vocal amplification spell. "Wake up maggots and stand to attention ladies officer on deck" Xarius yelled with the volume of an air horn.

In an instant, the entire squad awoke and was in front of them. The squad looked embarrassed to have their leader see them in their current state along with them sleeping in and being completely unprepared for the day.

"Ladies this is your new Squad Leader you are to call her the Augury from now on and do everything you can to follow her orders, and that means everything, anything she deems nesscecary you are to follow it to the letter no matter what it is. Is that understood."

Xarius said sternly with a serious face while glaring at the squad. All the members of the squad said in unison at once ignoring their lack of attire. "Yes Black Phoenix." they all replied in mechanical and loud response.

"Good now listen to her she has an assignment which I think you will like," said Xarius before leaving the room to attend to his plans. "Listen up squad your first assignment is to redesign your Maj armor in the image of the augury to test your devotion to me, Xarius, and the Greater Good," Delphini said with a loud commanding voice. Yes, Augury said the squad as one before they started the loyalty test.

* * *

**Well, What Did You Think Guys I hope you enjoyed remember to leave a comment as I value your feedback.**


	5. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 5

**The Xarkian Epic  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Apple and the Worm.**

* * *

Saturday, January 3rd, 2026

Harry, Draco, and Ron arrived in New York City on flight 13 in gate 8 ½ in the Magic section of JFK airport. They had a smooth 24 hr flight to America. They slept in rooms aboard the aircraft they went on. They went to a MACUSA customs and service booth immediately after landing to check in with them since they arrived in a new country after all.

The booth handler was a witch Harry walked up to her and saw she had long silky black hair which seemed to wave around as if the wind was blowing it, she had pale skin which seemed to slightly radiate light, light blue eyes, full lips, and a curvy body. And overall was very beautiful, and she seemed familiar to Harry somehow he couldn't quite remember why.

"Hello I'm Circe Waampusclaw would you like me to check you guys in," said the Border customs clerk. "Yes please," said Harry with a smile on his face, then he remembered why she was familiar. "Hey, are you a Half Veela because you seem very similar to a Half Veela I know from Britain," said Harry with a smile of recognition.

"I am sir," Said the clerk with a slight smile on her face. "Well can you hand in your passports please," said the clerk with a welcoming smile on her face. "Of course" before Draco and Ron handed Harry their passports who then handed them to the clerk. "Welcome to the United States," she said with a smile on her face. "Thank You" Replied the trio in unison before they went off to the Macusa building.

The trio arrived at the Macusa building and made their way to the elevator. "Ministers office please," said Harry to the clothed house-elf operating the elevator with Draco and Ron following behind him. "And what business do you have with the minister sir," asked the house elf. "I have to check in with the minister for an important international mission we're on," said Harry to the house-elf.

"Well, in that case, next stop ministers office 65th floor down," said the house-elf excitedly before pressing the 65 buttons on the elevator dashboard. Then the elevator started moving down fast. The light-up floor notifier above the door was changing floor numbers very fast until the elevator stopped and the floor notifier said 65 above the door.

"Well here we are," said the house-elf quickly with a grin. Harry, Draco, and Ron then stepped out of the elevator before the house-elf gave a quick sarcastic "Good Luck" before laughing mischievously as the elevator door closed. The trio then knocked on the minister's door. They then heard a quick "Come in" from the inside of the office.

They then opened the door and saw the minister in his chair behind his desk looking at them with interest. "Hello minister," said Harry before walking up to his desk and stretching out his right-hand Draco and Ron did the same as Harry and both of them went in front of his. "Please call me Uriel, Uriel Thunderbird." Said the minister with a large smile.

"Why so friendly Minister Uriel," asked Harry at the awkward friendly attitude displayed by the minister. "Well, when I heard I was going to meet Harry Potter himself from Minister Granger I instantly agreed for you and your partners to come into my country for your mission."

Said the minister with a smile on his face before he shook Harry and the other's hands. Harry was hiding the immense irritation and anger he felt that Hermione told him they were coming and even more that she used his fame to get in good with the Minister just like countless people have done before but her had done but this is it was for the assignment she gave them.

"Well it's nice to meet you to minister but do you have a base of operations we can use while we're here." Said Harry trying to stay calm with a slight grin. "Well, of course, Mr. Potter, we have established a base for you near New York City in a mansion," said the minister with a smile. "Thank you, minister," said Harry with a smile hearing all the support from the ministry they were getting. "Well perhaps before me and my associates head to the mansion we should establish listening and lookout posts around the city for our mission"

Harry suggested. Draco and Ron nodded in agreement with Harry. "Well I suppose that's necessary," said the minister "But I have an important meeting to go to so you can do whatever you deem is nesscecary," the minister said to the trio. Before getting up to go to the meeting and revealing he was very skinny and stood at 6ft tall. After this Harry, Draco, and Ron apparated to an alley next the MACUSA building.

Where they started going around to the magical communities around the cities asking if they heard about a man with the descriptions of the man they heard from the interrogated prisoner. They had no luck until they reached a wand store in James Alley called Blackfire wands, where they asked the shop clerk who was a Middle-Aged man with graying hair.

"Yeah I've seen him in fact he's actually the one who sold me this wand store, he was the original owner and damn he sure made a fortune from the wands he made, so I was surprised he sold it to me, before he left he gave me this flier."

explained the shop clerk. The flier was of a Black Bird with wings spread out like an eagle on certain ancient and medieval flags that looked like a Phoenix but it was surrounded by blue fire and had glowing blue eyes. On the flier the words saying Witness The Revelation was on the top of the flier above the Black Phoenix they're with the subtext saying that it was shown on the 13th of every month at 9:30 EST and said the directions to it were on the back of the flier.

"Thank You," Harry said with gratitude before he and the others left for the mansion to spend their first days in New York City relaxing. They arrived and unpacked their stuff from the trip before they all relaxed in a hot tub for the next three hours. Before they got ready for bed and fell asleep due to the exhausting day they spent.

* * *

Later that night,

The clerk and owner of Blackfire Wands were getting ready for bed in the flat above his shop when he thought he heard doors and windows opening downstairs in the shop. He shrugged it off as nothing to worry about since after all, he was tired from a long day at the store.

He went to take his shower after undressing when suddenly he heard two noise which sounded like No-Maj gunshots when he felt his legs get tied up and his arms get tied behind his back. Then two women in advanced armor appeared from the door into his flat and forced him on his knees, and they stood to attention as Xarius came in.

"Xarius Good you came to save me from these intruders," said the shop clerk desperately calling for aid only seconds later to realize why Xarius was here.

"Unfortunately for you Erebus that's not why I came." Said Xarius in a hushed but angry voice. "You told Harry Potter and his friends how to find me," said Xarius angrily.

"I thought they were regular people who were seeking a way out of the statute to join our cause," said Erebus Orion the Shop Clerk and owner of Blackfire Wands. "Lier," Xarius roared at him "you knew it was him how could you not with that scar on his forehead. I don't care about any excuse you may give me all I know is that you led them to me all that matters is your punishment for your failure," said Xarius sinisterly with an evil smile.

Erebus then started to cower and desperately pleaded to xarius with bulging eyes and a pitiful and soft tone of voice. "No please don't do it to me I was only doing what you asked," "Like I said it's too late for excuses."

Before he pointed his wand at Erebus and said with a quiet tone. "_**Benedictio Venerem**_," Erebus screamed as he felt the changes come. His skin tone changed from the pale white to a dark mocha color while becoming smoother. While his face and body became beautiful. His eyes turned into an almond shape and had a bright green color. As his transformation into a _**Fetura Stirpe**_ was completed Erebus looked on his new form with equal amounts of extreme anger and embarrassment. "What have you done to me," yelled Erebus angrily glaring at Xarius before taking on a shocked expression at his new soft, beautiful, and feminine voice. "I am not finished yet," said Xarius cruelly with a psychotic grin, before he yelled

"_**Mass Meam**_" while pointing his wand at Erebus. Erebus screamed while clutching his head as he felt the worse pain ever imagined as all his memories, his identity, and his very soul were being rewritten and changed in a couple of seconds. Then seeing as the soul rewriting spell had been completed Xarius then called Erebus by his new idenity"Wake up Raina you're safe now," said Xarius calmly to the person who was formerly Erebus and was lying on the floor.

"What happened," said Raina in a dazed tone with slight fear in her tone. "Relax Raina Erebus is dead. His crimes against you are in the past now," said Xarius with reassurance to Raina. "Well thank you and what was your name again," said Raina with thanks and appreciation. Along with a bit of curiosity. "Sorry I never got to introduce myself. I am Xarius Blackfire the former owner of this place until I was swindled by Erebus 9 years ago and only god knows how I have hated that man because of it." Xarius said with anger.

"It seems we've both been wronged by the same man," said Raina before her eyes watered, and she started to cry. "What's wrong Raina," said Xarius. "It's just I've been kept in his basement for 5 years to be his slave and had to suffer at his every desire," said Raina now in complete distress and grief. "I can't imagine what it's like and I'm sorry you had to go through that," said Xarius with false sympathy.

"Thank you for freeing me from that hell-hole. I will be eternally grateful for it," said Raina quickly as Xarius handed her a tissue he conjured.

"Well since I freed you are you okay if I ask you to do me a favor," said Xarius with a sympathetic grin.

"What's the favor," asked Raina before wiping a tear off her cheek. "I need you to seduce Harry Potter and bring him to me by whatever means nesscecary," Xarius said slowly. "You helped me. And that counts for something.

So I'll do it in return for your act of kindness in my hour of need," said Raina with a small smile of thanks towards Xarius. "Before you do so. I need to do something to help you. Given your current state," said Xarius slowly with a smile as he saw Raina realize her current state of being undressed. "Well then here are a few other things I need to give to you," said Xarius with a smirk.

He then gave her an 11-inch wand made from Ebony Wood, Wampus Hair, and Thestral Tail Hair dual-core, with hard flexibility. And also a purse. Inside the purse, she saw an area the size of a warehouse. She noticed that it had various furniture and storage pieces that she realized it also served as a mobile base of operations. There were trunks inside that contained clothes, money, and food.

She then quickly put on some clothes. Before taking some food from one of the trunks and eating it like she's had never a good meal in her life. She then curiously went to a chest with a heart on the lock. Inside it was love potions.

Raina raised an eyebrow at Xarius about this. Xarius nodded then sighed before explaining. "I gave you the love potions just in case you need them when you encounter an issue in your efforts in seducing them,"He then gave her a small smirk. "Once you seduce and kidnap them, take them to Central Park at 3:00 where I will meet you. I wish you the best of luck and goodbye," Xarius said with a wave and smile before disapparting. Leaving Raina to prepare for her favor to Xarius.

* * *

**Well, What Did You Think Guys I hope you enjoyed remember to leave a comment as I value your feedback. I am currently working on chapter 6. I hope to see you then.**


	6. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 6

**The Xarkian Epic  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****6****: ****The Falling Of The Curtain**

* * *

Sunday, January 4th, 2026

Waking up in her officer quarters, Delphini got her uniform on for her mission she was to conduct. Xarius had assigned her and her squad to the mission to kidnap important American pure-blood family heads for the rally on the 7th.

Afterwards she got ready and had breakfast, she and her squad got ready for the day in their uniforms and armor. Delphini and two squad members were witches those two wore black waffenrock jackets that had blue lining and collars with a silver wing on each collar with silver epaulets and with the usual skin-tight body glove, underneath the uniform which replaced the function of underwear.

Along with black tights and rubber military high boots. And they're Ebony wands crafted by Xarius himself for them. Delphini wore a similar but newer uniform comprised of the usual body glove but with a black greatcoat with blue lining with the insignia of an Augury surrounded by blue on the jacket in the area over her heart she also had a pair of tight black dress pants with black leather high-heeled jackboots.

While the other ten members of the squad were No-Majs Xarius personally trained for the squad. They only wore the body glove until they said the phrase "Armor On" and then the armor given to a specific squad member would fly onto them covering them in the armor which this particular squad had their helmets look like Augury heads to intimidate their enemies. They then grabbed their Maj Guns, and they set off to do their patrols of the perimeter of the base.

* * *

In the afternoon while patrolling the mountains around the base they found three MACUSA Aurors outside spying on the base who they quickly stunned, apprehended, and imprisoned in the brig to later be processed for spying on the base. At 9:00 PM they got a transmission from Xarius saying it was time to board their squads personal M.A.T. (Magical. Aerial. Transport) known as the Augury's wings which they then boarded it and it took off.

During the flight, Xarius discussed the plan with them through a hologram from the projector on the table in the central cabin of the M.A.T. "Your mission is to capture the patriarchs of all the pure-blood families except the blood traitors in preparation for the rally on the seventh this Saturday, you are to do this with stealth as to not attract unwanted attention from the ministry do you understand," said the Hologram Of Xarius.

"Yes, Black Phoenix," said the entire squad including Delphini who was the commander and her and the rest of the witches were wearing a full-body black nano polymer stealth suit with invisibility capabilities. While the rest of the squad had silenced Maj Guns and were wearing black stealth armor which was of a lighter build than the normal armor they wore alone with night vision capabilities.

They then arrived at the first destination, Wampclaw manor. They then quietly left the M.A.T. at a nearby overlook, and they transfigured all the male guards into tiny objects they then stored them away for future processing while they quietly stunned the female guards. The squad climbed into the master bedroom from the outside wall and went in through the window where they found Samuel Wampclaw asleep in his bed. Delphini pointed her wand at him and said "undressio" which caused all his clothes and his underwear to fly off into a nearby corner.

"Now force him awake" commanded Delphini to the witches who started pointing their wands at him and said "Crucio" together at him which made him wake up screaming and spasming in pain. "**WHO** **ARE** **YOU** **WHAT** **ARE** **YOU** **DOING** **HERE** **AND** **WHY** **AM** **I** **NAK-,"** Before he could finish Delphini said "Bongarrio" which then restraints began leaving her wand and began tying around his limbs and gagging his mouth.

"You are going to serve a greater purpose in the future," Delphini said to him before ordering her squad to load him into the brig cabin of their M.A.T. They then loaded up into the M.A.T and then headed for their next target which was the Blackthorn family estate.

They arrived and landed in the woods nearby they then crept up to the estate's edge. Once they got to the edge they climbed up the wall of the estate and sneaked in. There they made it to the main mansion and climbed into the master bedroom from the outside wall and found Darius Blackthorn enjoying the time he had while his wife was away. "Stupefy," said Delphini and Miranda together as they pointed their wands at them which stunned Darius and his hot female accomplice and found no need to undress them as they were both already naked. They then did the same as before and bonded both of them and took them back to the M.A.T. The next 10 targets were as easy as the first two were.

They captured more male guards, heads of pure-blood families, and more concubines from affairs they had the misfortune to come upon. Soaring above the country in the M.A.T. they approached the last target, target 13 # Piquery Mansion. The squad observed the mansion from the M.A.T. before they landed. "Ah fuck that place is closed as tight as Fort Knox," said Miranda.

"Well no shit Miranda, but we have to capture the target, so we can't just quit even if we had a choice," said Diana. "Commander what should we do," said one of the soldiers. Delphini nodded then replied with a smile, "I have a plan it's risky but I think it will work" said Delphini confidently to her squad. "What's the plan Commander". Said the squad as one.

"My plan is for us to split up, Miranda and Diana you will lead eight of our troops and attack and surround the guards to create a distraction, while me and 2 of us, sneak in, and capture Johnathon Piquery is that understood squad."

Said Delphini with a stern stare of authority and confidence. The squad replied with a resounding "Yes Augury" they then enacted the plan. Delphini and her two troops quietly sneaked in from the back and climbed the wall into the master bedroom window and found it empty.

They decided to look in the bathroom where they found Jonathon in the shower. "Stupefy" yelled Delphini, and she stunned him before casting Bongarrio on him which tied him up. Delphini then with her two soldiers who were carrying Johnathon left to find Miranda and Diana who they found had not only defeated the guards but also undressed and bonded all the female and male guards for future processing.

"Well squad great job let's take them all back to Castle Blackfire for preparation for the Rally this Saturday," said Delphini triumphantly before they boarded the M.A.T. to go back to Castle Blackfire.

* * *

For a while, they saw the beauty of the world below as they started their descent to the castle they received a transmission from base command. "Auguries fist this is communications command the Black Phoenix himself has personally requested your landing at the courtyard for your commanders **Solaris transcendentiam."** All around her Delphini saw the look of equal surprise and pride on her squad's faces.

She heard some of the whispered rumors around her. They landed on the courtyard to see it lined with many banners with the usual Black Phoneix on it. After they got out the M.A.T. she noticed the large gathering of soldiers in the courtyard. And in particular, the large columns of the same blue glowing heavily armored warriors with wings sticking out of the backs their armor all lined up in military formation across the vast courtyard. She noticed they were carrying spears with blue glowing silver blades on the end. She approached the end of the courtyard where she saw Xarius and Circe beside a large raised obsidian which appeared to be glowing blue on the top. Delphini and her squad

* * *

They arrived at Xarius position. "Welcome Auguries Fist your commander has shown utmost loyalty and service towards me. Even so far as to put aside her past believes in my name. Now she is to be rewarded with the highest honor I can bestow upon one in my service."

Xarius said with a proud smile on his face. "Now Delphini I need you to undress for the ceremony," Xarius said with a disturbingly straight face of authority. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Xarius, Xarius saw this and answered her questioning look. "I assure you it is necessary for your ascension to one of my **Solarchs**," he said with a consoling smile on his face. She nodded before complying with his orders. She then waited for Xarius's next instructions. "Now step onto the platform so the ritual can begin."

Delphini complied and stepped onto the platform with a confused face. Xarius then pressed his wand and started chanting the binding words and at this as Delphini looked out into the crowd she saw the heavily armored warriors take off their helmets revealing they all had eyes which glowed blue iris. And behind her, Delphini saw Circe take off her own helmet and what she saw shocked her. Underneath she saw a woman with flowing black hair and blue glowing green eyes along with the scar on her forehead before she could ponder the implications of this Xarius started the binding incantation of the ritual.

"**Magicae vires et Senex de Apollo autem nova lux mea invocabo: Ares tria Furor Promethus ignis, Aphrodites Medicamina faciei femineae Herculis Virtus tenebris inferni ascendere, et mortale Coram me. In ignem æternum renascentis plus illa fuerit, quam uno mei Solarchs**." At this blue fire spiraled around Delphini, and she felt her face grow avian features and black feathers sprouted all over her body.

And she felt a feathered tail form on her body. Then she felt her skin become dry grow black feathers like. And sharp talons grow from her hands and feet. And she felt her body grow taller and more muscular until reaching 6,8 ft in height until finally sprouting a pair of large black feathered wings on her back. At the end of the transformation she let out a loud eagle cry and her body erupted blue fire around her entire body.

She then saw with her now more focused and better eyes she saw "Circe" and the rest of the towering heavily armored soldiers transform their own forms under their armor into similar forms to hers judging just by looking at their heads sticking out of their armor. After this, she changed back to her human form before Xarius faced the rally before them.

"This is how I reward loyalty and service to me. Through loyalty and diligence she has ascended through my power into one of my Solarchs she shall have her own legion of my Phoenix Guard and will be their gene mother. I see that you all look to her example." He then paused before yelling loudly across the entire courtyard in a fiery and determined tone."**FOR THE GREATER GOOD**."

At this, his army returned the same catchphrase he took from his predecessor. "**FOR THE GREATER GOOD**." Xarius looked to them one last time before leaving. "Now you are all dismissed remember tonight is movie night we have three options Dune (1984), Star Wars: A New Hope, and The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring. You will all get to vote using your personal _**Arcanet**_ devices in your quarters and I hope to see you at the theater complex tonight. Delphini seeing everyone leave couldn't help but stare in shock and wonder at Circe who she realized no doubt was Harry Potter but whether she was the real Harry Potter was a question that tortured her.

* * *

Tuesday, January 6th, 2026

Harry woke up in the mansion in the Tribeca neighborhood they had gained from MACUSA for their mission and saw a Thunderbird Times article left on the nightstand by the bed by the owl earlier.

**Breaking News: The 13 Patriarchs of the five most Ancient and Noble Houses in the country have disappeared.**

**This morning the house of elve and family members of the 13 most ancient and noble houses in the country went to the head of their families bedchambers to scream upon finding they're master completely vanished. **

**The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has been baffled by the disappearance of not only the patriarchs but also the families bodyguards as well along with the ones that have disappeared having no memory of the night of January 4th suggesting obliviation. They have been trying desperately to find them to no avail. **

**"This is the most troubling news in our community since the era of Gellert Grindelwald many years ago. But do not fear the Ministry has this perfectly under control." Commented Minister Uriel Thunderbird on the situation. This reporter can't help but wonder does the ministry really have the situation or is this the rise of a new threat to the Ministry considering the disappearance.**

**Signed Diana Cottontongue of the Thunderbird Times.**

As Harry read the article he couldn't help but realize the past four days have shown only bad news for him and his friends. Not only did the Thunderbird Times report on the morning after their visit, that the owner of Blackfire wands disappeared the night after they visited him. But they also heard on the 5th of the disappearance of the patriarchs of the 13 most ancient and noble houses in America along with a great number of their bodyguards. Harry went downstairs to the dining room where Ron and Draco were eating some oatmeal.

"Hey, Harry good morning. So you heard the news then." Ron said to Harry with a slight smile. "Yeah, everything has gone to shit. And we've only been here three days." Draco said angrily with clenched teeth. "Yeah I'd have to agree with Draco's assumption of the situation Ron this has gotten much, much worse than before. I mean how are we going to handle this.

Not only has the person who was our source for the rally disappeared without a trace but the patriarchs of the 13 most ancient noble houses in the country have disappeared as well along with a great number of their bodyguards." The Draco and Ron looked shocked upon hearing the news. "Now that's a problem," said Ron loudly in shock.

"Well, for now, let's look around the city to see if we can find more information on this Black Phoenix. They then gathered their dirty dishes and cast a charm to make the dishes be brushed autonomously through magic, before heading out the door.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Draco were looking around Sayre quarter asking people about the Black Phoenix when Harry saw someone interesting nearby the center of the magically hidden quarter. It was a woman, a beautiful woman with long black hair, green eyes, and mocha-colored skin. She looked at him and blushed before giggling.

She then walked over to him after putting the book she was reading in her purse. The woman then walked over to him with a smile on her beautiful features. Before coming in front of him and greeting him, "I saw you looking at me and I couldn't help but see your looking for something perhaps I may assist," She said in the most beautiful and sultry voice Harry ever heard in his life.

"Ow um of course," Harry said in a state of shock as if he was her beauty. "Oh I almost forgot my name is Raina, and judging by the scar on your head I'm guessing your Harry Potter," She said with a smile. "Well uh yes I am Harry Potter," Harry said slowly with an awkward tone of voice. "Well then what are you looking for," she said with a smile.

* * *

Saturday, January 10th 2026

Harry, Ron, Raina, and Draco with Raina's help had finally found the location of the meeting of the Black Phoenix's followers and people interested in his message. That night they went to the large warehouse in heavy fall and winter clothing to make sure they were not easily noticed where the meeting was being held. A large and obese man was guarding the entrance into the warehouse with a stern face. They approached the man. He simply said "Invitation" when they approached him. Harry then pulled out the flier they got from Erebus.

"Here's our invitation," Harry then handed the man the invitation. The man then smiled and said "Welcome brothers and sister for you are about to hear the truth." He then moved out of the door way, and they entered the warehouse to find it was packed with hundreds of people in casual and run down clothes which Harry though were muggleborns, half-bloods, and half-breeds who he notice were all looking at the stage at the back of the warehouse patiently.

The four of them saw the banners with the same black bird surrounded by blue fire were hanging from the back of the stage and along the sides of the ceiling of the large warehouse. The crowd then began to applaud when Harry saw a large elevator rising from the center of the stage on it were 15 figures the one in the very front of group was a man wearing black dress pants, black slip-ons, a blue tie, a black suit, and a very fancy open black wool overcoat.

The man had very handsome features although Harry guessed the man was around his age. He had full black hair in a short ducktail style along with a black goatee. Along with slightly glowing blue eyes. The two figures who were closest to him were both feminine and wearing what appeared to be heavy metal armor with a avian shaped helmets yet when he saw them walk closer to the man they were moving like they weren't wearing any armor as they were walking normally.

They both had wands and also carried blue glowing silver swords. There was a slight difference between the two as the first one nearest to the man was wearing pitch-black colored armor with red glowing helmet lenses on a phoenix head shaped helmet, with a black wolfs head with red eyes with a Latin 1 on the side of the wolfs head which was on the left side of her chest The emblem was surrounded by a dark gray border which separated the emblem from the black color of the rest of the armor while having the black phoenix symbol on the top of both her shoulder plates and had black wings sprouting from the back of her armor.

The other feminine figure near the man wore dark gray armor with black and green Celtic paint patterns on the Augury head shaped helmet. She also had emblem on the left side of her but it was a Augury with the Latin number 2 on it and it was surrounded by black to separate the emblem from the other colors of the armor. She also had the same black phoenix symbols on her shoulder plates.

Along with having Grey colored wings sprouting from of the back of her armor. Harry knew the one with the Augury shaped armor was Delphini recalling the name she gave herself. Both of the figures were also very tall. The last figures all appeared to be wearing advanced muggle body armor painted black with full head cover helmets. Then the tall man in the front walked to the front of the stage and got his wand out and pushed it to the side of his neck. Then he began his speech, "Welcome everyone to this event, this gathering of people like us. You have accepted our invitation because you seek the truth. And I am here to tell it to you."

He then paused and looked straight out into the crowd with a look of honesty and desperation. "My friends our kind has hidden from the world for too long. Once there was a time when the magical and the non-magical would work together in unison during the long-gone days of Rome. But when Rome fell our worlds separated from xenophobia and bigotry towards our kind."

"But that is leading us on the path to destruction for both worlds. As the No-Majs, The Muggles, The can't spells are dying and ruining the world with their pollution and sickness they spread. While our own demise is coming as our people will shrivel away from years of inbreeding until we are infertile and all our blood is spent on it."

"The only way to prevent this is to unite both worlds where our kind and their kind can use the others gifts to save both worlds and bring unity to mankind, so we can prosper in a new golden where all can prosper from science and magic alike. And now I will show you what will become of those who seek against this path we must take to save the world."

He then gestured to his soldiers who then pressed a button on their belt and disappeared only to reappear later with 13 men harry recognized as the 13 family heads who disappeared with some of their bodyguards. They then forced them on their knees and bound them. Xarius look at them then turned to the crowd. "These heads of pure-blooded society are the reason why our worlds can't work together and prosper for they even persecute our kind who come from our No-Maj brothers and sisters its time they pay their debts."

Xarius said before walking in front of them and pulling out his wand before pointing it at the 13 men and yelled **"Mutatio Phoenix"** then the 13 men screamed in agony as they slowly and painfully changed into black phoenix's.

The crowd then cheered fanatically to Harry and the teams scared and worried faces. Harry couldn't believe that the people in the crowd had been treated that badly that they actually cheer at seeing pure-bloods suffer. Xarius then turned to them again with a fiery and fanatic look on his face.

"This what the wicked get for their crimes against the weak and those who deserved love and only got hate and xenophobia for it. The man then stepped to the front of the stage and put the wand to his throat again."

"I think many of you already guessed this, but I am the Black Phoenix. I am the one who will bring order to this unbalanced world. So no one can suffer the fate my parents got," He then turned to the crowd and began telling his life story. My real name is Xarius Blackfire, I was born in the town christened with Cincinnatus' name in a state between the west and the east alike. My parents were average people.

"My mother was a No-Maj women named Betty who was a successful professor at the University in the City. My father was a pure-blood man named Aries Blackfire," Then the crowd started booing at the mention of the Blackfire family. Xarius then calmed them with a look of understanding and a sympathetic smile.

"Yes my father was a member of that dreaded family but he was different he was unique in fact he hated his family for their ideals of blood-purity and xenophobia. Two years before I was born my father met my mother for the first time at a No-Maj library and that day they fell in love simply out of each others literary interest. But then my grandparents," He said with a hateful and dreadful tone in his voice.

"Found out about my fathers love for my mother and only a year I was born and lived with my family, they kidnapped my mother and oblivated all memory of my father and me forever," The crowd then gasped in shock and pity towards him. "My father went looking for my mother the night they did this and couldn't find her. Then the next day on Halloween night 1981," Harry then gasped when he heard this.

"He found her walking down the street as if nothing happened. He went up to her and asked if she was okay and where she was the night before. Only for her to tell him she didn't know him and didn't care."

"My father was heartbroken and he righteously took our his revenge on my grandparents that night murdering them for a crime I will never forgive. But the ministry they turned a blind eye to what my Grandparents did and only saw my fathers revenge and they captured him after finding him in my house looking upon my crib crying in pity and sadness as he looked at me realizing I was all he had left."

Yet the ministry heartlessly and cruelly sentenced him to life in prison for the rest of his day." The crowd then gasped again shocked that MACUSA could be so heartless and cruel. I was taken to a orphanage by the ministry and never told me who my parents were or anything about my life before the orphanage. They only told me my name. Then overtime I grew and I studied harder than anyone around me I didn't just study the weird and colorfulness of our world even before I knew what magic was in my search of who I am."

"I also studied No-Maj technology and how it worked along with the science behind it all. When I was 11 a professor from Ilvermorny brought my acceptance letter and explained what I was and that I could do magic. During my schools years I worked hard above everyone else to prove I was the most powerful. But then one faithful walk I had on the ground I heard a voice calling from the lake."

"It told me to come to it for it had to tell me my origins. I then walked to the lake to find no one there except a huge horned serpent looking at me intently." The crowd then started murmuring among themselves at this point. "That's when I realized no person was talking to me it was the serpent who was speaking to me. The Horned Serpent told me I was the last magical descendant of Isult Sayre and I was her only heir."

"This lead me on a path of combining my immense research of both Magic and Science together to create devices of wonder and weapons of destruction. In my final year I was visiting the ministry prison in New York for the classes I was taking to become a Auror. When in the middle of the prison I heard someone murmuring a name and sobbing. The name they were repeatedly murmuring was Betty my mothers name."

The crowd then gasped again at hearing this. "I then walked to the cell where the murmuring was coming from to ask what was wrong only for the prisoner inside to charge at the entrance where I saw he was dirty and had long black hair and a long beard. I then pointed my wand at him until he saw something in my eyes and noticed how I looked like him when I was younger."

"He then said Xarius is that you in a sad and pitiful voice. I responded asking how he knew my name. He then started to cry but these were tears of happiness. He then told me he was my father. I then questioned this before he explained what happened to him and my mother. I then left the prison in fury after I was crying and accusing him of lying about me.

"After that day I vowed to punish every pure-blood, destroy every ministry of magic, and end the statute of secrecy for those things caused all these things against me and people like you to be possible all because were not allowed to be ourselves and work with our No-Maj brothers and sisters."

Everyone's attention then turned to the entrance when suddenly the obese man who was guarding the entrance was thrown inside. Then Xarius sharpened his eyes as he saw a squad of Aurors enter by the entrance. They then yelled across the warehouse.

"Xarius Blackfire you are under arrest for conspiring to break the statute of secrecy along with everyone el-" Before she could finish Xarius merely point his wand at them, and they were instantly engulfed in blue flames which vaporized them in seconds before the flames went out.

"Now that those who would seek to persecute us have been judged for their sins it is time to end this gathering goodbye and remember spread the word of the Greater Good."

Xarius said right before he and the rest of his soldiers disapparated back to their base with the 13 phoenixes. The crowd then exited the warehouse leaving Harry, Ron, Draco and Raina with their thoughts on the situation.

Ron then faced Harry with a grim look on his face. "Harry this is bad news for us. I mean look what he just did to an entire squad of Aurors and the 13 heads of the 13 most powerful pure-blood families in America.

We have to tell Hermione and the other ministries around the world." Ron said in fear and desperation. "You're right Ron we have no other choice otherwise the world is doomed." Draco said in agreement and fear.

"Well its your call guys but I have something to do, so I will meet you back at the manor," Raina said with her strangely happy smile before disapparating. "Well lets get back to the manor to contact Hermione about this." Harry said before the group disapparated to the manor.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed and there are things to come as the world will soon see. Please leave a review as your feedback is valued greatly by me for edits and opinions can't wait to release Chapter 7.**


	7. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 7

**The Xarkian Epic**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Under Pressure**

* * *

**Saturday, January 10th, 2026**

Harry, Ron, and Draco arrived back at the manor after their arrival, they started discussing when they were going to inform the ministry. "Harry, we have to inform them tonight of this new threat to our world. We have no choice." Ron said with a crazed expression."I agree we must inform them immediately. Otherwise, we risk being too late to stop them." Draco said with a grave expression. "Alright, we'll go now, but we have to get some sleep soon because it's eleven bloody thirty," Harry said with a tired and reluctant expression. They then walked to the door and opened it and disapparated to MACUSA.

* * *

Raina arrived at Castle Blackfire in the frozen peaks of the Appalachian Mountains to inform Lord Xarius of the trio's plan she approached the main gate in the large courtyard to find a bunch of people with rough and heavy winter clothes and ferocious expressions on their faces was currently waiting outside the gate. Raina guessed they were lycanthropes judging by their strangely primal and savage facial features. She saw they were looking at two people who were talking in a nearby marble roman-Greco style gazebo in the center of the vast courtyard.

Then she saw one of them was a man in his late 40s and judging from their physical features and the rough attire they wore that they wore lycanthropes, and he was their leader judging from the fact he was slightly larger than the others and that he had more luxurious furs than the others — the other man she recognized as Xarius, who was having a very lively and joyful discussion over drinks.

* * *

She ran to the gazebo from the main gate, and then as she approached, Xarius looked in her direction and had when he saw her, his face took on a look of surprise upon noticing her. "Raina, what are you doing here." He said, exasperated. He then sighed and took on an aggravated look and a sneer. "Well, since your here anyway, I'd like you to meet Galmar Snowpelt, the chief of the international society of Lycanthropes." Raina raised an eyebrow at this. Xarius paused for a moment upon when he saw this before he continued.

"I am arranging a deal with him and the ISL to join my movement in exchange for making lycanthropy a blessing instead of a curse which would help them as much as it helps me,"Xarius said, sighing at the end out of annoyance. Raina's mouth was open in shock when she heard this. "That's amazing," said Raina quickly with a look of awe and amazement on her face ignoring Xarius annoyed sneer.

Galmar then, at that moment, turned to Xarius and said with a booming voice in a Rough sounding Scandinavian accent. "And Xarius," Xarius immediately turned to him with a smirk and raised his eyebrow. "I accept your terms. We will join your cause to turn me and my kin from beasts to those who are to be respected and feared," Galmar said happily with a smile filled with barely visible sharpened teeth through his thick beard. Xarius then smiled, "Excellent Galmar, and may I give you my full blessing for your acceptance into the Greater Good."

Xarius then shook Galmar's hand before a large flash happened and a flying robot which Raina didn't see before, which looked like a robot from a video game trailer Raina saw back in 2010 on a muggle TV had taken a picture of the agreement before flying off to the castle. Raina then remembered why she originally came to him, and her face took on a grim look before she quickly turned to Xarius.

"My lord, may we speak in private I have important information to discuss with you." Xarius then turned to her with a dull smirk and a raised eyebrow on his face. "Of course, Raina." He then turned to Galmar. "Well, I'll see you at the castle, and I am looking forward to our alliance," he then paused before he finally put on a smile and said, "goodbye." before he and Raina disapparated.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Draco arrived at the MACUSA building and dashed right through security to the elevator. "Hey, stop, where do you think you're going," said the guards in unison. Harry then quickly looked at the man and said quickly and loudly with a grim expression on his face. "NO TIME THE MINISTRIES IN DANGER WE HAVE TO SEE THE MINISTER NOW."

Harry, Ron, and Draco then entered the elevator and quickly pressed the button for the ministers level. The elevator seemingly knew that they were in a hurry because it instantly shot down after the door closed and arrived a couple of seconds later at the minister's level. They then rushed through the many corridors of the level before they finally found the office and knocked very roughly on it. They heard an annoyed voice on the other end. "Who is it? I'm in the middle of an important meeting." Harry then sighed.

"It Harry Potter Mr. President I have dire news, sir." They then heard the same voice, but it was now apologetic. "Sorry, Mr. Potter, please come in." Harry opened the door and saw President Uriel talking avidly with a very pale man is looking in his mid-20s with combed-back black hair in a black suit with a red tie the man was looking an at Harry with a slight glance and an intrigued smirk and had piercing yellow eyes which seemed to have a fire in them which Harry couldn't explain.

The President then spoke in a slow and reluctant tone. "Harry Potter, this is Karl Drachenblut, the head of the Vampire Clans and the father of all vampires." Harry's face immediately took on a surprised look upon hearing who he is.

"Hello Harry Potter, it is a great pleasure of mine to meet you," Karl said with an amused grin on his pale features. Harry then turned to President Uriel and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Mr. President, we have a serious threat to address. I have found out there is a new dark lord on the rise." President Uriel raised an eyebrow in amusement while Karl took on a grave expression at hearing the news. "I see you found out my actual title is not a minister, but president now Mr. Potter tell me how long ago did you finally find that out," Harry then looked down at the floor before he mumbled.

"Three days ago in a book on the history of wizardry in the Americas." President Uriel then sighed and looked at Harry, Draco, and Ron with a grin and a piercing stare. "So what's this about a new dark lord Mr. Potter." Karl then turned to Harry also, "Yes, who is this new dark lord as the wizarding world has had many throughout its thousand and a half year history since the fall of Rome." Karl said, concerned with wide eyes.

"His name is Xarius Blackfire, Mr. President." At this, the president looked stunned and in shock, "Are you certain Mr. Potter that can't be." Harry raised one eyebrow in question while narrowing the other eyebrow in skepticism.

"Because Mr. Potter we at MACUSA thought he was dead. The last record we have of him was fifteen years ago when he sold his very successful wand shop to a man named Erebus Chesterfield. Many of us thought Mr. Chesterfield might have used the imperious curse on Mr. Blackfire to sell him the shop and then disposed of him afterward. Xarius was also widely hated by the pure-blood community due to his anti-pure-blood beliefs."

The president then paused before he raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he's alive, Mr. Potter." Harry then sighed before he conjured a cloth and wiped his glasses before he looked sternly in the face of the president.

"Because Mr. President I saw him host a rally which that same Mr. Chesterfield pointed me towards before he disappeared that same night. Right before the day, the heads of the 13 most pure and powerful magical families in America disappeared. And speaking of those 13 heads." The president then interrupted. "Let me guess you're going to say he killed them, aren't you Mr. Potter?"

Harry's face then took on a grim expression, and his eyes grew wide in fear. "No Mr. President he's done far, far, far worse he tortured them using transfiguration magic and turned them into phoenix's," Karl and President Uriel gasped at this in shock of such an act of dark magic.

"I know this because I saw it with my own eyes if you need proof, get me a Pensieve, and I will show it to you." The minister then paused before saying, "Huntley," At that moment, a house-elf appeared.

It looked at the president before it said, "What does master request." The president then sighed, "Huntley get me a Pensieve NOW!."

The house-elf then disapparated before appearing seconds later with a Pensieve in its hands. "Master, I've brought what you requested." The house-elf then placed it on the table before disapparting in a quick pop. Harry then immediately walked over to the Pensieve with Draco, and Ron following him and pulled out his wand and pushed to his temple, pulled it back with the memory of the rally that happened that night.

The President and Karl then pushed their heads into the Pensieve containing the memory before just a couple seconds later, their heads came out with looks of utter terror on them. The President began stuttering, "Ma, ma, My, My Ga, God, What, What was that." Karl then turned to Harry and had a look of contempt and fear on his face.

"His men, they were carrying guns, but why would a wizard go so low." The President then turned to Harry with a grim look, and his jaw tightened, and his mouth closed shut, "You were right; this is grave news indeed Mr. Potter. I'm going to have to ask the other Ministries to send extra security for the Quidditch world cup due to this new great threat to our world." Harry's eyes immediately widened upon hearing this.

"You're HOSTING THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." The President winced at Harry's explosion before answering with a matter of fact tone and plain look on his face, "Mr. Potter, I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important to your mission." Harry then sighed, "I suppose that's a good reason, but still, it could've of been important for my mission."

Karl then turned to Harry and the President with a serious expression and a tightened jaw before waving. "I have to inform the clans about this grave news. Farewell Mr. President," He then paused before having a small smile on his face "And I hope to see you again soon Mr. Potter as I sense you are going to be important in the coming events which the fate of our world and possibly all worlds will be decided upon." Karl then disapparated in a puff of black smoke. Harry then turned to the President, "Mr. President, I suggest we ask every participating ministry of magic to give a portion of their Aurors to protect the world cup properly. I know from my observations of the world cup of 1994."

The President raised an eyebrow at this in intrigue before he sighed. "Please elaborate Mr. Potter as I presume this is important." Harry then cleared his throat before he locked his eyes with the Presidents. "You see, I was only 14 at the time. But I was there with my friend's family. We spectated the cup, unaware of what was to come."

At this, President Uriel's eyes looked fearful. "We were sleeping in our tent when my best friend's father came bursting, telling us we had to leave. We left our tent and split into two groups. Only to see people running away from men in masks levitating the muggle landowners above their heads as they laughed and cheered to their suffering. And then as we fled into the nearby woods, a person cast the dark mark into the sky." Uriel then gasped in shock. "That is what happened to the Quidditch world cup when a dark lord returns and wants to instill fear in the people." Uriel began to breathe rapidly before he looked into Harry's eyes with fear and resignation in them.

"Very well Mr. Potter we will ensure there is extra security at the world cup this year. You may leave now." Harry then began to leave the room before he heard Uriel clear his throat. "Oh, and one more thing Harry." Harry then turned his head towards him. "And what might that be, Uriel." Uriel then looked into Harry's eyes with a serious gleam in them. "I invited your friends and family to stay in America for the next few months while we wait for the cup." Harry smiled at this despite knowing the possible consequences. "Thank You, Uriel." Harry then left the Presidents office.

* * *

Raina looked irritated at Xarius, who was laughing at hearing the news of his outing to Potter and the Ministries of Magic. "What's so funny about Potter knowing about our movement, especially considering the threat he represents to us."

Xarius then looked into Raina's eyes with Mirth and Amusement in them. "This is good news as the word will get out not just about the threat that I pose to their draconian society but also the hope I bring to those victimized by the pure who use that society to spread misery, fear, and injustice against our kind." Raina then understood why Xarius saw this as good news due to news of him being a new dark lord being an excellent intimidation and recruitment tool. Raina then sighed, "Very well, my Lord, I shall continue the mission you have assigned me." Surprisingly Xarius shook his head at this and gave her a serious look.

"Raina, I now see the mission I gave you was inadequate for your particular skill set. You have a new assignment. You are going to spy on potter and his friends and report back to me with your findings on his activities." Raina nodded, "Yes My Lord," she quickly said before she left his chambers and left him in silence. Xarius then went to a nearby wall and put his hand on it before uttering the phrase "In Darkest Shadow the Phoenix Burns Brightest."

Then the wall faded away before revealing a large room with the blue fire on the edges of the room with large bookshelves with many books that pulsated with great magical power, various small metallic disks, and pictures of people long thought gone to the world. These all lined the sides of the room. At the very back of the room before a statue of a phoenix made of pure obsidian and ebony with glowing sapphire eyes was an ebony wood and silver chest at the back of the room. Xarius then walked to the chest and unlocked it with a quick flick of his wand.

The chest opened to reveal a picture frame with a picture of Xarius 10 years younger with a woman who had her arm wrapped around Xarius shoulder, and both of them had smiles on their faces. Xarius eyes watered at the sight of the picture, and he began to sob before he spoke to the picture as If the person in it was still there with him. "Oh, Frank, why did you have to leave me." He then broke down on the ground before the chest.

**Wow-what a cliffhanger well I can't wait to see you for Chapter 8. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review as your input and opinion on my story are value highly, and I hope you have a good day to everyone.**


	8. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 8

**The Xarkian Epic**

**Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm **

**IMPORTANT: There Will Be A Time Skip Of 5****Months****In This Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to so this is not canon to the Harry Potter Canon Timeline, Hope you Enjoy ****This Fanfiction Will Include Fanfiction content from other creators which I do not own.** **The stories which these creators have written have either been completed or have been abandoned.**

**Tuesday, January****14th 2026**

Harry, Draco, and Ron sat in the living room of the manor in New York City on a quiet Tuesday morning reading when a knock came at the front door of the manor. Harry got up and walked over to the door. Harry then opened the door to see the smiling face of Ginny in front of him with James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo following behind with luggage. "Hey Harry we're here." Ginny greeted Harry.

Harry then smiled "Well come in we've been waiting for you for only the last two days." The large mass of friends and family then came into the manor where Draco and Ron hearing the mass of footsteps turned their heads towards them and both smiled. Draco and Ron then came over to the group and caught up with them. Harry then hugged Ginny before exclaiming.

"Its been a long week." The group of friends then laughed at that quip relieving the stress of current events and the excessive arrival of friends and family. Harry then showed them to the various rooms inside the manor where they would be staying for the time being. As Harry and Ginny walked to their bedroom Ginny remarked, "Harry despite it only being a couple weeks we all missed you." Harry then sighed "I know all too well what you mean Gin."

Hermione sat in her office annoyed at dealing with the many letters from the various departments of the British Ministry of Magic she was receiving every second which neatly piled themselves in a neat pile on the table next to her desk.

"_If I get one more bloody letter from another department about Harry's absence someones getting laid off._"

she in thought in annoyance. Then a letter came in and landed in front of her on desk. "_Ah great what now?_" Hermione thought in annoyance. She noticed this letter was different than the others as the white paper of the letter was lined with black ink and the seal was composed of black ink with a blue phoenix with its wings spread.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the letter in question. "_This isn't a letter from a department. Who sent this letter._"

She thought in annoyance the letter than opened itself and to her surprise the contents of it flew out and the only thing Hermione saw was a sheet of black paper with a glowing blue rune written onto it before she found herself suddenly in a very large room where she saw large figures in avian like black armor with large black feathered wings of black protruding from their backs.

They wielded glaives with blue glowing silver blades. They were lined up along the edges of the room standing straight with their glaives held tall and straight.

She was so intrigued by them that she failed to notice the man sitting in a throne of black obsidian like metal on a raised part of the floor at the back of the room with a massive obsidian statue of a phoenix with its wings, back, and eyes lined in blue burning flame with it perched behind the throne overlooking the whole room with an intimidating glare in its eyes.

The man then stood up from the throne revealing his towering height, glowing blue eyes, and jet black hair and beard on his handsome pale face which displayed a confident smile. He wore a suit with a blue tie and on his chest where a handkerchief pocket would normally be was the iconography of a black phoenix surrounded by blue fire with its wings out stretched. He also held a 13 inch wand in his right hand made of dark gray elder wood and a silver lined hilt.

The man then spoke calmly but with an authoritative undertone to his voice. "Ah Mrs. Weasely, The Minister of Magic of the British Ministry, supporter of the downtrodden and discriminated, I've been wondering when my letter would arrive to your office." Hermione then looked angry not intimidated by this man and his guards, "Who are you and why am I here." The man then stepped closer to her and his face took on a cold calculative sneer.

"Ah yes where are my manners I am Lord Xarius the lord of Castle Blackfire, Leader of the Revanant, the third dark lord, and the Black Phoenix. And you are here to discuss a possible alliance between the two of us in order to ensure to the greater good of all mankind and justice for those who have been dealt injustice and their cries unheard."

Hermione's face then paled in shock, "_This is the third dark lord we've been looking for and he is_ _right in front of me but why has he brought me here._" Hermione thought, "Minister Granger my goal is to avenge all those who have had to suffer because of the statute of secrecy and the pureblood scum who have used their pathetic traditions to further spread pain and misery in the world without acknowledging the pleas of the many dying and suffering since the fall of Rome and the separation of our worlds.

All of them pleaded in their last breath for something or someone to save them from war, disease, famine, prejudice, injustice, persecution, and all things that caused their suffering and oblivion. We stood by and let them suffer, we let the rest of the world suffer when we could of done everything to help. While we so ignorantly took pride in our magic without considering even integrating the wonders of the non-magical world which created things to rival our own wonders and even surpass them in many ways.

Its time our worlds unite and we prosper in the gifts of each other and finally have peace. I know you fought for the rights of house elves, and you worked with one Kingsley Shacklebolt to stop purebloods taking advantage of your people in the British Isles." Hermione then took on an irritated expression. "How do you know all this about me and why have you brought me here." Xarius then laughed, "I brought you here to give you a chance to make a change for the better and to rule aside me as my empire begins a new era of prosperity for all mankind. Hermione then looked serious at hearing this."Your goals may be admirable but you will fail because power corrupts absolutely.

This happened with Grindelwald and Voldemort who had similar goals to you but were corrupted by their power just like you will be." Xarius then looked insulted and angry at hearing the name of the second dark lord. "How dare you compare me to the filthy wretch that is my cousin." Hermione then looked genuinely surprised. "Voldemort's your cousin?" Xarius then looked irritated at Hermione's surprise before he sighed. "Yes he's my cousin, he, his followers, and his ideals are also responsible for my families torment and demise twice. Why else do you think I speak in parseltongue like him." Xarius then looked at the floor and then spoke in parseltongue before a circular hatch opened and a basilisk slithered out of it with its eyes closed.

Xarius then turned to it and spoke in parseltongue it then stopped slithering and faced Hermione with a scarily intelligent sneer of its fangs as if it somehow knew Hermione from a long time ago. Xarius then sighed, "Regardless I give you a choice Minister either you join my cause and we prosper in both science and the arcane or you face the fate of all those who have opposed my goals for mankind." Hermione then slowly shook her head. "I will not join you."

Xarius looked enraged at this then the room suddenly changed to a massive balcony overlooking a mountain range with a massive army in front of the balcony which seemed endless and she could hear the repeated roaring of the millions of soldiers chanting "_DEATH TO THE PURE"_. She saw a beautiful women come and had stopped and stood right at Xarius side wearing a black dress and wore a gold necklace with 3 large rubies set in the necklace. The women then faced her and she then noticed the women had the same greens eyes, lighting bolt scar, and black hair she knew from her best friend. Except those same green eyes now glowed with a power that promised violence. Along with the scar looking much less red than in the Harry she knew, and having elegant long black hair.

Hermione looked scared and shocked at seeing this. "Is that Harry?" she said in a voice that was a whisper with a look of betrayal on her face betrayal. Xarius then to Hermione's annoyance laughed. "Oh heavens no, well at least not this _worlds_ Harry. I recruited Circe from another world in an another time, another place. She willingly choose to serve me so something that happened to her and her world would never happen again to our world." Circe then saw Hermione looking at her and then her face took on a longing smile before speaking in a sultry voice "Hermione I wondered when I would see you again. You can't imagine how long I've waited to see you again since Sirius's funeral. Please join our cause its for the greater good."

Xarius then smiled before he and Circe suddenly changed form. Circe then took the form of a 7 foot tall black haired wolf like humanoid which seemed to take the appearance of a wolf that took on human features with the same green eyes that Harry had.

While Xarius took on the form of an 8 foot tall humanoid black phoenix with two large black wings protruding from his back and where his suit once was, now was a suit of golden plate armor with a golden crown with three sapphires set in the front of the crown. The armor also had 5 black feathered silver talons coming out of the gauntlets. And his wand had transformed into a silver European style longsword which had three sapphires set in the hilt with the name Xarius Blackfire inscribed on the blade.

The name then glowed blue before the blade ignited in blue fire. Xarius then glared at her with eyes that now were glowing blue with fire in his eyes. While his silver eagle beak sneered. "Enough pleasantries Minister you now see what is coming to you and the rest of the ministries if you don't swear your loyalty here and now. You either join me and my allies or you will face the fate of all those who defy me."

Hermione then sighed with reluctance but then looked completely serious. "I will not join you Xarius." Xarius then looked furious before speaking angrily while Circe looked betrayed and stricken with pain.

"Then may Fate be merciful with your soul Minister." Xarius then held up his wand before a beam of blue light came out before Hermione's vision then blurred before she found herself sitting in her office seat at the ministry like how she was before but she was sweating and breathing fast. Because of this she concluded it was some sort of legilimency message. Hermione then paled in fearful realization, "_**Oh my god I have to warn Harry**_."

Harry was walking down a street in downtown New York City deep in thought.

_"__**What Xarius said about himself. About his parents and what happened to them and how it affected him. Its not so different then me and Voldemort. And Xarius seems to be fighting for those who were persecuted by Voldemort perhaps he's right about what needs to be done.**__"_ Harry then shock his head at the mere thought. _"__**No, his cause may have good intentions but what he's done to see it through is wrong.**_"

Harry then turned a corner on the street when a hand grabbed him out from an alley and before he knew it he apparated. He reappeared in a dark room only lit by a roaring golden fire. In front of him was a figure in a black overcoat and a gold face mask with the features of a beautiful women's face.

He noticed the figure had long silver blond hair and behind the mask he saw she had glowing violet eyes eyes. Harry then glared at the figure with a questioning glare in his eyes. "Who are you and why have you brought me here."

Harry demanded. The figure then took off the mask it wore revealing a beautiful women underneath the mask. The figure then smiled at harry with amusement. "My apologizes Mr. Potter my name is Francia Blackfire. I brought you here to talk about my former husband and the threat he poses to the entire world." Harry then raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the wizarding world right?" the women shook her head slowly with sadness and regret shown on her face. "No Harry the whole world, muggle and wizard alike." Harry's eyebrows then narrowed in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, can you?" The women now stared into his eyes with a serious look in them. "I am serious Mr. Potter. Me and Xarius worked hard to combine muggle science and technology with magic and we succeeded beyond our wildest dreams."

Harry's eyebrows were now narrowed in suspicion at the women. "You said you were Xarius ex wife, Are you one of his followers?" Francia then chuckled.

"I was his wife I was also his second in command. I am also the 2nd Solarch and the gene sire of the 2nd phoenix guard legion the Sun Dragons." As she said this six tall humanoid figures in golden avian armor then stepped in from the darkness and with red wings coming out of their backs they entered the room wielding golden glaives. Three of them looked feminine while the other three looked masculine.

"These are my gene children and my soldiers." Harry then grabbed his wand and pointed it at her face. "If you think I'm letting you take me to Xarius. You got another thing coming." and to Harry surprise and annoyance she laughed at his threat. She then smiled at him, "Relax Harry I don't work with Xarius anymore in fact I brought you here to offer you and your friends help in the coming war."

Harry then lowered his wand before he looked at her with wide eyes. "Well in that case I can say I'm happy to have someone as an ally who knows what we are about to get into. What do you know about Xarius, his forces, his technology, and the magic he possesses."

* * *

Circe was walking down the corridors of Blackfire castle to the Blackfire Council Room for an important meeting called by Xarius. As she arrived she noticed two goblins armed with spears and dressed in gold armor guarding the entrance to the room.

As she walked in she noticed the entire counsel was there including Galmar Snowpelt, Delphini, and Xarius himself and the goblin meeting them from what she learned about world history from her personal M.K.I.D (Magical, Kronotic, Information, Device) it was the current High King of the Goblin Nation Grimkar Krelok.

She took her seat on Xarius right and joined the meeting. The Grimkar looked at Xarius and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Blackfire why have you asked me to come here." Xarius smiled. "I have brought you here to discuss a possible alliance between the Revanant and the Goblin nation." Grimkar then chuckled. "That is assuming we want an alliance with your kind Blackfire."

Xarius continued to smile before his face turned into a wide grin. "Well in that case let me give you my terms Lord Krelok." Xarius then pulled out his wand before he calmly said the incantation,** "****Accio Case-B 17**."

In an instant, a metal crate flew through the entrance of the room and landed itself in front of Xarius on the table. Grimkar raised an eyebrow at this in question. "What is this Mr. Blackfire."

Xarius chuckled to himself at this before he smiled at the goblin. "This is what I have to offer in exchange for an alliance between the Revanant and the Goblin Race." Xarius then flicked his wand opening the grate revealing it contained various samples of wand cores, various boxes of metal alloys, and two large books."

Grimkar's eyes widened at the sight of what was inside the crate. Xarius then spoke with a smile. "This is the one thing your race has desired ever since you joined the wizarding world. The art of wand craft and the materials to create them. You'll find I wrote the books from my own experience creating wands along with my experiments with replacing wood with metal in wands."

Grimkar's eyes were now watering with what Circe guessed was the way Goblins experience what is akin to tears of happiness. Grimkar then smiled with his sharp teeth. "I think we have a deal Lord Blackfire." Xarius smiled back before Grimkar and his guards took the crate. Before they left Xarius cleared his throat to get their attention. They then turned their heads to look at him. Xarius then smirked,

"And Lord Krelok be sure to share this with all your artisans and craftsmen for every one of you deserves what you have desired for the entire history of your race. You deserve because you have been mistreated by the purebloods who torment us both." Grimkar then nodded before him and his guards left. Xarius then turned to Circe.

"We have made another alliance. Be sure to provide them with the proper supplies and goods to ensure they are inducted into the Revanant." Circe then nodded before she left to enact this order.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the living room of the manor that night when the fireplace came alight in green flame. He then saw Hermione's face in the fireplace. He walked over to the fireplace and sneered at Hermione. "Hello Minister Granger." Harry mocked. "You didn't tell me you got the clearance for the mission from MACUSA because you told them that I was coming."

Hermione winced at this before sighing. "Harry I'm sorry I did that but I just thought it would help." Harry frowned when he heard this. "Did you ever think I didn't want people especially my friends to use my fame to give them what they wanted." Hermione looked like she was getting impatient. "Harry I didn't call to antagonize you I came to warn you about Xarius."

Harry's face paled at this. "What do you want to warn me about." "Xarius has a massive army hes gathering bigger than any army the world has ever seen along with advanced tech and powerful magic. He also has another version of you from another universe helping him who is both a women and an unknown type of lycanthrope." Harry looked concerned at hearing this.

"So wait Xarius can access other universes and has another version of me working for him." Hermione nodded frantically. "Yes he does Harry but wait why are you not surprised about his army or his technology?" Harry sighed. "His ex-wife told me about all that along with offering her entire legion of soldiers to help us." Hermione then sighed in relief. "That's good news, Harry. Call me if you need anything else." The two then said goodbye before the fire burned itself out and Harry went back to reading.

**Friday, June 26****th****, 2026**

Harry was sitting in the living room of the manor with Draco, Ron, and his family when there was a knock at the door. Harry then walked to the door wondering who it was. He then opened the door seeing Hermione, Rose, and Hugo at the door. Harry then gestured them in. Harry then raised and eyebrow and smiled. "So are you guys ready for the quidditch world cup."

**Well guys I'm going to have to end this chapter at a cliffhanger. And If you enjoyed can please review if you have anything I want to say such as possible edits for me. Can't wait to see you for chapter 9 where I will finally get into the universe of Phoenix Tears by Slytherin Nette. PS at the time this chapter is release I will be releasing an additional content piece to the story in the form of the first War gear Catalog**.


	9. Chapter 9 A Meeting of World

**The Xarkian Epic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to so this is not canon to the Harry Potter Canon Timeline, Hope you enjoy, I will also be using Fanfiction content which I do not own from other Fanfiction creators later in the story. The two main creators being Slytherin-Nette and DobbyElfLord who I personally would like to thank for the amazing writing they've done in our Fanfiction community. **

**Notes: This chapter contains an ending I created for one of Slytherin-Nettes Fanfictions called Phoenix Tears which I wrote myself. And have been planning since the beginning of this story. I highly recommend you read Phoenix Tears or the Perfect Girl series by Slytherin-Nette as they are great pieces of Fanfiction and are arguably the most expansive of the fem! HP stories. **

**Chapter 9: A Meeting of Worlds**

June 20th, 2026, Castle Blackfire

Circe and Xarius are walking down a hallway in Castle Blackfire. Circe clad in her personal suit of Mk3 Powered Combat Armor. While Xarius wore a black Keanu Reeves style trench coat, black, khaki pants, and a pair of black oxford shoes.

They were approaching a large silver door at the end of the hallway. As they were walking, Circe raised an eyebrow at Xarius in question about where they were heading. Xarius noticed this and calmly cleared his throat.

"So by the look on your face, you want me to tell you where we're going is that correct Circe."

Circe sighed before she glared at him.

"Yes, that's what I've meant to ask you for the last 20 minutes we've been walking to Merlin knows where. So where are we heading, and why are we heading there."

Xarius then turned to her with a plain face. "We're going to the TD Portal room." he then paused before he spoke with a tone of disdain and hate in his voice.

" We're going there because we finally found a universe where _**She**_ is still alive."

Circe's face then paled knowing only one woman Xarius would hate that much to have such hate in his voice when mentioning her.

"You don't mean you found a world where _Bellatrix Lestrange_ is still alive, do you."

* * *

28 Years Ago: May 1st, 1998, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft

Xarius, Aries, Betty Blackfire, and Frank Harkner entered the large courtyard of Ilvermorny castle with hundreds of Aurors and students and their families scrambling about preparing for the coming forces of Lord Voldemort. Xarius looked to his parents who he had finally gotten back after everything that happened to their family he finally had them back after being an orphan for 16 years he finally had them back. He did this by using his accomplishments in the field of spell crafting and his developments in wand craft to make MACUSA release his father from prison.

Along with tracking down his mother and using a new spell he created which could reverse memory charms to bring his mother's memory back. His parents at long last had finally returned and they now lived together in Blackfire Manor. He finally had what he always wanted a family who loves him. But then only a couple months later the second wizarding war started and Voldemort took over the British ministry before he started a massive invasion of the French and American Ministries of Magic.

MACUSA received warning of this from Potterwatch. MACUSA prepared for the coming battle by moving all their forces and administration to Ilvermorny Castle. They charged Xarius with the defense of the castle and its occupants including the students and their families.

He was looking from the balcony of the office of his ancestor looking at the army of Lord Voldemort numbering at ten thousand primarily composed of snatchers, giants, and squibs who were forced to fight for Voldemort using rudimentary weaponry. He looked to his best friend and lover Frank who was looking at him with eyes filled with fear at the enemy's forces.

Xarius gave his friend a calm smile and his eyes softened with heartwarming confidence and kindness.

"Frank I understand your fear of Voldemort and the pureblooded fanatics of his army but I promise you, we will make it, we will survive, we will win this battle, and I promise you most of all whatever happens I love you."

This brought a smile to Franks's face and they then saw the magical shield cast over the school collapse under the weight of a powerful spell cast by Voldemort. Xarius then cleared his throat before pressing the tip of his wand against it.

"Brave beings of the wizarding world who have all come to aid each other in this battle we all fight for the same thing, survival and to protect the ones we love. We do this because unlike Voldemort we love and we care which Voldemort has never done or is capable of doing. Now brave beings of our world we draw our wands and weapons now or never, because they may break our spirits, they make take our lives and souls. But they will never take the love we have for one another now fight!"

At this the thousands of wizards, witches, Pukwudgies, house goblins, and centaurs roared in reply before they counter charged against Voldemort and his army. Xarius then began to speak in parseltongue with his wand still pressed against his throat.

"Kin of the horned serpent for which my ancestor hath put as the symbol of her house. I ask you now as the last son of her family that you fight to protect what she has built and her legacy,"

After he said this Xarius heard hundreds of voices calling out from the woods around the castle. All of them reply with the same phrase "We obey" before Xarius apparated onto the front lines with the forces of the light.

Voldemort overlooked his charging army seeing them battle against the gathered forces at the castle to defend it. He then chuckled in arrogance after hearing Xarius first speech. Haughtily assuming that the castle would surely fall in no time. Until he heard Xarius second speech and he laughed in amusement not believing that the serpents would Xarius and his forces against him.

Only to his enraged disbelief to hear hundreds of voices in Parseltongue say "We Obey before he heard screams behind him and seeing that some of his men and his death eaters had dropped dead at seeing the hundreds of gleaming blues eyes looking at his men causing them to drop dead instantly. Voldemort screamed at his men to keep their eyes to the main battle at the castle. Bellatrix then approached him and asked what they must do to stop this.

Voldemort then told her he was going to go to the front of the battle personally and kill Xarius himself to end this battle. He then apparated to the front lines and began killing the MACUSA forces. Until he saw Xarius incinerate a whole group of death eaters and snatchers with fiendfire. He had to admit Xarius was a powerful wizard for such a young age. He then raised his wand and yelled Avada Kadavra.

Xarius heard this and just before the killing curse hit him he apparated 10 ft in front of Voldemort. He then raised his wand and yelled "_CRUCIO_" and the red light hit Voldemort before he could react and he instantly dropped to the ground and began to violently spasm on the ground screaming in pain from Xarius torture curse dropping the elder wand in the process.

Bellatrix seeing this was in shock before she rushed to Voldemort's side and grabbed him his wand just as Xarius was about to attempt to incinerate the two of them in fiendfire Voldemort got the word that Harry arrived back at Hogwarts. So he ordered a retreat to return back to Britain for the Battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix didn't retreat immediately though.

She sneaked into the castle and found Xarius parents in the great hall and just as Xarius entered the room she murdered them with her knife.

Slashing his mother's throat with one quick twist of the knife before stabbing his father in the heart. Xarius rushed to his parents before Bellatrix cackled in psychotic delight before she spoke one phrase to Xarius.

"I killed your mud blood mother and your blood traitor father you brat and now your like witsy bitsy Potter and Longbottom all nice and happily orphaned and alone."

She then cackled loudly one last time before disapparating and leaving Xarius to run to his parents in tears to his dying parents. They then looked at Xarius with their last energy and gave a sad weak smile with tears of pain and sadness in their eyes before in their last breaths they said in but a whisper

"We'll always love you Xarius," before their eyes grew still and cold and life no longer stirred in their weak and bloodied forms.

Xarius then knelled in front of their corpses and cried out in pain and anguish with tears rapidly streaming down his face. As after 16 years he finally had his family back after losing them when he was but a baby to purebloods and their ideals only to lose them forever at the hands of the same purebloods and they're ideals.

* * *

Xarius and Circe arrives in the portal room and see the massive gate in the shape of a giant silver torus. Xarius then signaled for Delphini, two twenty-five men squads of Phoenix guard, and a thousand men company of the Silver Jacks regiment of the Xarkian Black Guard the main ground forces of the Revenant. A few minutes later they all entered through the entrance of the large portal room. Xarius then turned to his small army with a smirk on his face and Circe and Delphini by his side in their personal suits of Powered Combat Armor.

"Today we go to a new world. One where we will spread the truth that all worlds are doomed. Unless all of us unite as beings of intelligence form a greater union of all beings. One created for the sole purpose of serving the greater of good all beings in all worlds. And one where we right the wrongs of the past and serve justice as it is deserved. Not by the desires of the corrupt or the purpose of serving the few. Now we go to a new world one I christen this day as Universe Gamma."

He then raised his wand aiming towards the center of the torus before he yelled the incantation, "_**Illumina il percorso verso un Altro mondo**__"_

Before a beam of white light left his wand and hit the center of the gate before a glowing white vortex opened in the inside of the gate. Before Xarius then turned back to his army.

"Now we go now my kin we go now to right the wrongs of the past."

Xarius roared with a triumphant smile. Before he led the charge into the now opened portal. With his army soon following after him.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Minister Shacklebolt."

The pale middle-aged man in black robes came running after the minister as he was walking to his office. Kingsley Shacklebolt then turned to the figure running after him in question. Before he recognized him as one of the top Unspeakables, Unspeakable Michael Dawson.

"What is it Dawson we have enough as it is going on with Potter kidnapped." Dawson then grabbed his knees as he panted. "I have important news for you Minister. We have detected a massive surge of magical energy near Dover with the power we haven't ever seen before."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at this wondering what the hell this could be.

"What do you think this could be Dawson. Because if this doesn't have anything to do with the kidnapping of Potter. Then I have no interest in this."

Kingsley then paused. Before stroking his chin with his hand in wonder. "Although you should send an Unspeakable agent to investigate."

Dawson then nervously laughed with a sheepish smile.

"Well that's the thing minister I already sent two Unspeakables who haven't returned yet."

Kingsley's eyes widened comically at hearing this.

"Go down to the Auror department and order a squad of Aurors to investigate this."

"Harry, Harry, Harry wakeup now." Harry stirred after waking up from her dreamless state of unconsciousness only to see Dracos face looking at her with concern with Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy huddled in the nearby corner of the cell they were in.

"Harry they took our son after you passed out. Their preparing the ritual to bring Voldemort back right now." Harry then snapped up in shock at hearing this. "THEIR DOING WHAT!"

Their cell door then opened revealing Fenrir greybacks hulking form in the door frame of the cell. "GET UP NOW, MADAM LESTRANGE AND THOSE LOYAL TO THE DARK LORD REQUIRE YOUR PRESENCE IN THE BALLROOM. SO THE RETURN OF LORD VOLDEMORT CAN BEGIN."

Fenrir's pack brothers then entered through the entrance to the cell and began to drag their forms to the Malfoy Manor Ball Room.

Xarius looked out from the balcony of the castle he had just built on the Cliffs of Dover using magic. Today was the day he would finally get revenge for him but justice for all who suffered at hands of Bellatrix Lestrange during both wizarding wars. He then turned to both Circe and Delphini who stood behind him ready for his orders.

"We move out to Malfoy Manor now assemble the 50 Phoenix Guards and the Silver Jack's 1st company its time to right wrongs." Circe immediately nodded and went to assemble those Xarius requested. While Delphini hesitated before she walked to Xarius with a strained look on her face.

"My lord, I understand why you are doing this. But are you really going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange? I mean she's my mother."

Xarius then turned his face from where it was facing the balcony and turned it towards Delphini with a serious yet decided look on his face. "Delphini I understand why you would talk to me about such matters.

But you have to understand I lost my family who I only met after 16 years, after the I lost them to Lestrange kind and their ideals. And I finally got them back only to lost them to the same purebloods and their elitist ideals at Lestrange's hands."

Xarius then sighed, "But I promise you this, my cousin. I will not kill your mother I'll only make her suffer properly for her actions,"

Xarius then strode off with Delphini to the army below in the castle's courtyard with a swish of his black trench coat with his blue tied black suit underneath.

Harry, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa sat kneeling and bound in ropes and gagged in the Malfoy Manor Ball Room. Where they saw Harry and Draco's newborn son was sitting in the center of a vast rune design on the floor.

Bellatrix stood with 60 and 100 of Greybacks pack brothers death eaters surrounding the ritual site. She then began to stride around it with a psychotic smirk on her face.

"Now after our lord's defeat at the hands of Potter and his brat friends. We bring him back to rid the world of all mudblood scum and their ilk. It times he returns but we need a sacrifice from someone who has betrayed him to have their soul exchanged for our lord's soul."

She then turned to the three Malfoys and began to point her finger at each of the three one by one, "Einee, Menee, Minee, You" her finger pointed on Narcissa, she then quickly strode over to her and grabbed her by the neck. Before holding the knife to her throat. Bellatrix began to chant "Signori di Elysium, offriamo questa anima in cambio dell' anima di un'altra." at this the runes began to glow purple and a rift of purple light began to open in the the closest wall to the ritual site. Bellatrix continued chanting, "L'anima che vogliamo è l'anima di Tom Riddle. In cambio dell' anima di Narcissa Malfoy." At this, she began to put the knife closer to Narcissa's neck.

Draco seeing this began to think of his mother and his son who were both about to face horrible fates. **No It can't, It can't end like this for me. My family, and harry. NO!** But just as Bellatrix was just about to cut Narcissa's throat, Macnair rushed into the room with a panicked look on his face.

"Madam Lestrange, there is something you need to see immediately." Bellatrix then sheathed the knife before shoving Narcissa to the floor. She looked extremely annoyed until she heard what sounded like hundreds of footsteps outside the manor marching towards it. "Oh what is it that it's so important as to disrupt our lord's return." Macnair with wide panicked eyes began to sputter in terror. "Its-Its-Its an army Madam Lestrange." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at this. "The Ministry? Surely we can handle a few Aurors." At this, the marching then stopped and was quickly replaced by thousands of voices chanting loudly with a firey passion "**DEATH TO THE PURE, DEATH TO THE PURE, DEATH TO THE PURE!**" Bellatrix hearing realized that this was not the Ministry as they would never allow anything of the sort to be said.

The voices then quieted before only one voice was left and this voice Bellatrix heard was familiar but it was from someone she thought she killed a year ago in America.

She could not only hear the figure but she saw him in her mind. She saw that it was indeed that person she thought she killed a year ago in America with the same glowing blues that seemed to have a fire to them.

Along with the same jet black hair and handsome features but aged 10 years into the future and now had a light goatee. And his formal attire as he wore a blue tied black suit with a black trench coat and black dress shoes.

The voice then spoke, "Bellatrix Lestrange you and the pureblooded scumbags you call kin can either abandon your traditions and join with my nation or be forced to dilute your pureblood to sustain magic and the people who have it. Choose now!" Bellatrix responded fiercely "I will never join you filthy half-blood."

At this, the image of the person now began to transform slowly into an 8-foot tall person who had the features of black phoenix with two large wings sprouting from his back and his clothing turning into a suit of black plate armor with the Phoenix and Snake Yin and Yang like Crest of House Blackfire on a badge covering the top right corner of his chest plate.

And where the wand in his hand was now a silver longsword which then ignited in radiant blue fiendfire. He then spoke with that same angelic, yet authoritative voice. "Then you have chosen oblivion."

He then paused before he screamed "CHARGE!" and before anyone in the manor knew hundreds of footsteps began to roar before men in Powered Combat Armor smashed through the large window of the ballroom wielding large silver rifles which had some blue glowing parts of the weapon.

The men then pointed it at the death eaters before the shot was fired and in the form of a ball of blue light which hit one of fenrirs pack masters stupefying him instantly. The battle then truly began with wandfire and rapid mag gunfire.

Then through the halls of the manor, hordes of Lycans tore through any member of Bellatrixes coven they found. In all of this Harry, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa broke out of their binds grabbed their son and Ron who was now released from Theodore Nott's imperious curse before they fled the manor much to Bellatrixes fury and rage. Xarius himself then flew through into the window in his Phoenari form wielding his sword.

He then landed, before he charged at MacNair with his sword ignited in fiendfire before he stabbed it right into his chest consuming his body in the flames as his screams echoed through the room demoralizing the death eaters as the fight continued. Xarius then quickly pulled out his sword before pointing it a group of ten death eater who all looked at him and cast the killing curse at him at the same time.

But to their surprise Xarius merely held up his sword and absorbed the magic of the killing curse before he shot stupefy at all the death eaters before he conjured rope and waved his sword tying the ropes around them. Before he threw them into the corner of the room along with the other stupefied death eaters and pack brothers.

He then turned his attention to Bellatrix who had just killed three of his gene sons using the killing curse. He then flew over in front of her and raised his wand. Bellatrix barely got this before their spells as Bellatrix's killing curse backfired and it ricochets at a nearby death eater while Xarius stupefy overpowered her spell and successfully stunned her.

Xarius then turned to Circe and Delphini. "Bring the captured death eaters and the pack brothers to the imperial palace in Elysium for further processing. " He then paused before he smiled "Oh while your at it bring Bellatrix Lestrange and the captured death eaters to my gene labs in the dungeons of the palace. I have plans for their continued usefulness."

At this Circe, Delphini, and Xarius army then disapparated leaving Xarius alone who then raised his wand before he made all the books and dark artifacts in the manor to disapparate to his quarters in the imperial palaces library.

He then snapped his taloned fingers before blue fire instantly consumed the ballroom and began to spread around and consume the manor consuming anything in its path including the dead bodies left from the fight.

Xarius then laughed maniacally as the flames consumed the manor before he disapparated. Leaving Malfoy Manor to be destroyed by the flames.

Harry clutched her son in her arms as she Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa fled the Manor just in time after grabbing their wands from where they were being held. As they ran, Harry saw a familiar face running towards them it was William Kensington. He looked surprised to see them and he smiled at seeing them. "Jaimee, Draco what happened how did you escape?"

Harry and Draco were out of breath at this point and they looked at him with paled expressions. "We thought we were done until this army arrived and fought the death eaters and the greybacks men. In the chaos, we grabbed our wands and grabbed our son." Draco then smiled at harry. "Harry in all this time we forgot something."

Harry then paled at this and panicked for a second. "What is it, is it important Draco." Draco then chuckled, "We forgot to name our son Harry." Harry and Draco then talked it over before deciding to name their son Henry Draco Malfoy after Draco's dead friend Hannie and Harry's grandfather. They then went to the ministry where they met Andromeda and Lucius and Narcissa lived with her until they could find a new home.

Xarius was in the gene labs in the dark dungeons of the imperial palace. He began to recall when he created the world of Elysium with Franks's help and how they created the perfect extension charm which allowed them to create an entire planet-sized world underneath Castle Blackfire allowing them to create an entirely new world where all life could live, prosper, and progress. And is where he founded the Revenant using cloning to create the first inhabitants of the world.

He then named the world Elysium before he used his near godlike level of magical power he received by increasing the potency of his magical genes to the point he could easily be seen as a god thanks to the knowledge he gained from the O.D.I.A.D. network to Elysium put into a sub-dimension of the multiverse itself with its own source of light and heat in the form of an artificial blue star.

He overlooked the captured death eaters who were stripped of all clothing and worn items before being put in stasis inside Genesis Tanks filled with B.G.D.M fluid.

He intended this time to create a new race which was to serve as his elite spies and infiltrators using DNA he gained from Bellatrix Lestrange, The Horned Serpent, A Basilisk, Nagini's corpse which his spies retrieved at his personal request, and his own DNA.

He was going to create a race-based off of the serpents he commanded that would be as deadly as a Phoenix Guard in combat and more, A race that would be able to command magic unlike any before with the essence of its being, A race created by him in his image. He then looked over Bellatrix's pod with a sinister smile. "I am going to have fun with this."

He then turned to the holographic figure of a woman. "Helen inject the B.R.M agent into the assigned tanks." Helen then nodded before the orange mist entered 39 of the tanks as the bodies in them changed in a minute into biological females. Xarius then smiled, "Helen inject the new Silsaran Species Template I created into all the tanks."

Helen then nodded again before a green mist filled the chamber as over the course of a few minutes the bodies of all the death eaters began to change. Their legs molded into long tails, their heads elongated and grew into that of a Basilisk, while their skin changed in color into a green with a white underbelly which then hardened and changed into scales. While their fingernails changed in color to a jet while they lengthened and sharpened into talons.

Xarius then turned to Helen again, "Now start the mental modification and improvement process I need them to be familiar with their new forms and their new abilities along with being indoctrinated into our beliefs. I need you to do this in all capsules except in Subject Lestrange's capsule. I need you to implant familiarity with her new form and her new abilities but keep her memories and personality intact while making her fully aware of who I am, my beliefs, our cause, and the fact she now has nowhere else to turn to." Helen nodded and smiled "Yes My Lord." before the process began.

* * *

Hey, Guys, this has been a chapter I've been waiting to publish ever since the beginning of this Fanfiction story I've been writing. I really hope you enjoyed please leave a review if you want to do any editing you want to fix with any mistakes I've made. Thank You for the continued support of those who have favorited my Fanfiction. Thank You and Happy New Year Everyone.


	10. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 10

The Xarkian Epic

Chapter 10: Scramble for Earth Gamma

* * *

June 21st, 2026, The Imperial City of Arkana, Elysium

"Where am I" was the first thing that came to Bellatrix Lestrange's mind as she awoke. She looked at her surroundings from the bed where she was currently lying. She saw that the surrounding room was massive to the point where she couldn't see the ceiling of the room and couldn't see the edges of the room. It was also dark, and the only light was a blue fire in the nearby torch sconces attached to the many pillars around the room. She saw that the floor and columns were composed of jet black material. She then stepped off the bed and looked at the ground.

As she left the bed, she noticed that the floor seemed to have reflective properties like glass. She saw that she was currently wearing black silk witches robes. Along with this, she wore a silver choker necklace with seven fine cut emeralds in the choker necklace. She also noticed that her eyes had changed color to a yellow color and now glowed with predatory energy.

"What happened last night," she thought before she remembered the Half-Breed degenerate and his cronies had attacked their hiding place at Malfoy Manor. In the conflict, she dueled him while he was in a form from what she saw was similar to a werewolf except it was a phoenix instead of a wolf, had a pair of enormous wings on its back, and the one transformed had complete control over his form.

But she didn't remember what happened after he stunned her in their duel. She then searched for her wand on her person only to find it missing. Before she could think about the fact, her wand was missing. She heard the voice of the man she killed one year ago from behind her. The same man who had mysteriously reappeared tracked her down, and now had her held captive.

"Ah, I see you finally awake after what happened." She then turned to the sound of the voice to see that very same man wearing a black greatcoat over his form, looking at her with his blue, glowing eyes and a broad sneer on his handsome features.

"You know the moment you killed my parents with that knife of yours was the moment I gave up on the magical world because it protected your kind the purebloods who I dealt with for so long. Even when I learned how my family first fell apart when I was a mere child due to purebloods and their sorry traditions, Even when I saw what they did to my father, Even when they invaded my country and threatened my family, I stood by them. But right after I finally got my parents back, you stole them from me, Black. You stole what could have been a happy life for me with my parents. You stole the last chance I had of getting closure on my horrible childhood and my lack of a family. That is when I finally lost all faith in the system I grew up in and decided to start the Revenant. The Revenant's purpose is to avenge the deaths of all beings, both magical and nonmagical. Who has had to suffer because of the inaction and traditions of the purebloods? Many muggle tragedies could have been prevented if science and magic could have worked together. But it was your kind's apathy that caused so many deaths to happen throughout the history of the world. The near annihilation and cursed enslavement of the elves. The mistreatment of goblins and other beings that are as intelligent as humans but treated as lesser than us. And the discrimination of any who are born to or are nonmagicals."

Bellatrix then cackled before glaring at Xarius. "How dare you insult those who are of pureblood you filthy half-breed." Xarius then laughed. It was the coldest laugh Bellatrix had heard in a very long time since her master was still around. The situation she was in scared her because usually, the half-breed filth would fight back when she insulted them. "Look who's talking, Lestrange." Xarius then pulled out his wand and aimed it at her form. "Revelio."

Bellatrix then looked into one of the nearby pillars and saw to her horror her real appearance. She looked like a basilisk erect in a human form except with two arms with clawed hands. She saw her massive tail in place of her legs. And her new green scaly skin. Along with a jaw filled with many sharp white fangs, including two large frontal venomous teeth in her now snakehead. Her clothes had also changed into a set of black plate armor. The armor also covered the top of her tail. The only thing that remained the same was those same glowing yellow eyes, which she didn't remember from before. She then slithered towards Xarius with her fangs exposed. She then grabbed Xarius' neck with her hand before she started constricting him with her tail. Enraged, she then began screaming at Xarius in a blind rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU DIRTY HALF-BREED!"

Xarius then chuckled before speaking in a whispered voice due to the lack of oxygen to his lungs. "I used you as a template to create a new race to serve in my armies. One that has my Parseltongue abilities and who can command my basilisks I have bred for the biggest war in the history of all worlds. You are to be the queen of a new race, which I have named the Silsaren and use their strength against your former kin to enslave them and dilute their blood as my revenge against you."

"To have you destroy the very system you grew up with and dedicated your life and your love too. To have it destroyed with the fires of my wings of rebirth and my fury. My revenge against you is this, not to kill you because that would ruin the fun of it. But to make you become the very thing you as a child were raised to hate and destroy. The very thing that will destroy everything you protect and love."

Bellatrix then slammed Xarius against one of the nearby pillars and cackled. "What makes you think I would do what you want you, you filthy Half-Breed." Xarius then laughed before Bellatrix started to feel an excruciating burning on her hands and tail she suddenly let go of Xarius. Only for him seconds later to be towering two feet over her and now in his Phoenari form with his wings outstretched and trimmed in blue fire. He then unsheathed a silver sword which, in a matter of seconds, had lit up in blue flames. He then pointed the sword at Bellatrix Lestrange. He then took off and hovered above Bellatrix with his wings flapping before he looked at Bellatrix and shook his head three times.

"Tsk well, it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." He then pointed the sword at Lestrange before the blue fire changed to a blood-red aura around the sword. Before Bellatrix knew what was happening, a blazing beam of red light came out of the sword. It hit Bellatrix, causing her to immediately spasm violently on the ground before feeling the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Goddammit, his torture curse is worse than my Lords," Bellatrix screamed as the spell made her body spasm in the worst pain she ever felt. After what felt like a year of the suffering going on, she finally broke down crying before saying desperately, "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY JUST MAKE IT STOP." Xarius then stopped the curse. He then looked at Bellatrix with an evil smile.

"Bellatrix, come with me to meet your comrades who I also captured and transformed. Xarius then grabbed Bellatrix before they apparated into what appeared to be a massive courtyard at night. She saw 60 other Silsaren like her. She suddenly smelled them recognizing some of them, including Theodore Nott, who she noticed, unlike a lot of the others still was male, which she could not say the same about some of the others that were transformed into Silsaren. Although strangely, Fenrir Greyback was not among them.

Before she could ponder on that, Xarius then turned to them with his bright silver beak. "Like you, all may already know from my enlightening indoctrination sessions with all of you. You are the first of a new race which I have created to create a new army to invade your world. I have gifted you the ability to rival my angels the Phoenari in combat. You must know all Silsaren Purebloods can transform into any humanoid form at will even into your former selves unless they are born as a Silsaren. All Silsaren have the unique ability to bite anyone to transform them into another of your specific Silsaren breed. The transformation happens throughout a couple of minutes. Now would you all please follow me to the demonstration room for a demonstration of a new weapon I have created based on the Silsaren curse I have created."

At this, he led Bellatrix and the others to a large room. In the chamber, there was a group of at least one hundred people who all looked scared and afraid. Bellatrix noted based on the robes they were wearing. They were all traditional pureblood wizards. They were separated from them by an enormous transparent wall. The situation they are in worried Bellatrix because from what has seen from Xarius so far, he was a cruel and fanatic man and would do anything for what he believed.

Xarius then turned to a nearby intercom. "Lyanna administer the Silsaren Curse agent into the chamber." The young women, talking on the other end, named Lyanna, spoke in a voice as angelic as Xarius'. "Yes, dad." A couple of seconds later, green gas suddenly filled the room filled with the purebloods as the gas-filled chamber. The people inside screamed in pain and agony, as they rushed to the glass wall and the doors of the room. As their bodies began to change, and their robes started ripping off their bodies. The changes started with their legs as they began to lengthen and merge into a large tail. Their bones cracked and moved as the changes set in. Their skin became a green color as the texture started to become scaly and smooth, fingernails lengthened into claws as they changed in the shade to a jet black. Their eyes turned into a sickly yellow. Before finally, their skulls reshaped into serpentine heads with two large fangs.

Bellatrix noticed that the former purebloods now had a predatory animalistic look in their eyes, and all sense of humanity was gone. She then turned to Xarius, who had now transformed back into his human form and now had an evil smile on his face. "What have you done?" He turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. "I have created the first Silsaren Anacondrai, who are to be the spreaders of the Silsaren Curse." Xarius then marched out of the room, signaling to the SX (Scions of Xarius) guards to stand guard over the test chambers and escort the newly transformed Silsaren to their new quarters to be conditioned using Arcnet neural interface devices connected to the O.D.I.A.D network.

Bellatrix caught up to him just as he left the chamber. They were both in the corridors in the halls of the imperial palace. Xarius sensing her presence turned around and looked into her fiery yellow reptilian eyes with his own glowing blue eyes with an amused smirk on his face. "Ah Bellatrix, you wish to speak with me, do you?" Xarius asked in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, my lord," Bellatrix responded with her head bowed in fear. Xarius eyes then widened. "I almost forgot to tell you. You are to be the representatives for the Silsaren on the Xarkian council."

He then handed Bellatrix her wand back along with giving her the pin of her office that represented her position on the council. It looked like an ouroboros symbol made of silver. After he handed her the badge of office, he waved his wand over her serpentine form, and a set of black plate armor covered the top of her tail to the whole of her torso and arms. "Madam Black, the council will be meeting later in the council chambers in the throne room. We will be expecting you."

Xarius was about to leave when Bellatrix asked him one last question in annoyance. "Why do you call me Black and not Lestrange. As I am married to Rodolphus Lestrange." Xarius face then turned to narrowed eyebrows with a matter of fact frown. "Because you never loved him, of course. You only ever loved my distant cousin tom or Voldemort as you and him and like call to him. Where I come from you, you had a daughter with him before you were both killed in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 28 years ago in my world bu as t 1 year ago in your world as from what I learned the date in your world is 1999." Bellatrix's eyes widened in disbelief at hearing this. "That is impossible that would mean you are from the future."

Xarius then laughed at Bellatrix's irritation, but she didn't show it for fear of being punished for it. "You see, the reason why this is possible is that different universes are on different levels of the dimensional plane. This leads to different points of time to be at the same level on the dimensional plane despite being many years apart. Now you will meet your daughter Delphini at the council meeting." He then sneered at Bellatrix with contempt and hatred in his voice. "You know the only reason you are here right now is that Delphini begged me to spare you. Which is why I changed my revenge to making you destroy what you spent your life defending and fighting for instead of you putting in a simulated hell on earth that would make your worst fears a reality." He then paused before he smiled as if he didn't say anything sinister before. "Now, see you at the council meeting."

Later that night, as Bellatrix strode into the council meeting. She saw that the council room had 21 seats. The two at the back of the table were ebony and golden throne, where sat Xarius in the black throne. He wore a suit under a black greatcoat with blue trim and a woman in white robes with long wavy blonde hair and warm silver eyes, which reminded Bellatrix of her nephew Draco. Xarius throne was on the right of the women's throne.

The other occupants in the room included a man in heavy furs and with a large beard and wild hair, A goblin in a black suit and a monocle, three beautiful figures, one in black plate armor with glowing purple runes on his armor, another in gold and silver plate armor with elaborate bright blue color patterns on it and wearing a gold helmet with phoenix wings on the sides. The last of the three figures were feminine and was wearing a dress made of sewn leaves.

All the three figures were beautiful had pointy ears like house-elves and were thinner and stood a foot taller than most occupants of the room except the man in furs, herself, Xarius, and the women sitting next to him. The three figures also differed in physical appearance with the character in black armor having glowing purple eyes, jet black hair, and almost unnaturally pale skin, the one in golden armor had blue eyes and blonde hair. The women had slightly tanned skin, glowing green eyes, and a pair of antlers.

She also noted there another two rows of 5 seats with one row on Xarius right and the other on the woman's left. Those who occupied the positions looked to be around 13-17 in age. With the ones on Xarius right side having two boys and three girls with the boys having blonde hair and blue eyes like the woman next to Xarius and the girls having silver eyes and the jet black hair of Xarius, While the five on the left of the women were another set of 2 boys and three girls but with this time, the boys having jet black hair and silver eyes and the girls having blonde hair and blue eyes.

Bellatrix noted that they all looked at Xarius and the women with a loving look that only children have towards their parents. They also had the same power-filled eyes of Xarius and the women. So she concluded that Xarius somehow, perhaps using some unknown form of magic, gave birth to 5 children. In some other way, while the woman who was Xarius's wife gave birth to the other five.

She then saw that there were two other figures in the room with one sitting next to the man in furs wearing black armor and looking a lot like Harry Potter except for the fact she was female and green eyes that caused her to wince in fear of the promise of violence that came with their glare. The second figure looked a lot like Luna Lovegood except for the fact that she now had a natural magical aura coming off her and glowing silver eyes and wore white robes and had a silver circlet with 13 sapphires and a pair of antlers on the side of the crown. And the last figure in a silver chair was a beautiful woman that had her former eyes along with flowing silver-blonde and an Augury tattoo on her back while wearing a black dress. Bellatrix then realized, based on the fact that she had the same dark eyes she used to have that this was her daughter. Before she could walk up to and reunite with her daughter, Xarius gestured to her seat, and the meeting began.

Xarius then cleared his throat before he began to speak. "My peers, we are gathered here today to discuss a war plan against Earth: Gamma. I suggest we begin by attacking Britain as displayed on the map on our council table. I say we do this due to the fact it is not the strongest or the weakest nation in their world. Along with the fact that it is the center of that world's magical society on many accounts, we would be sending a message if we attack there first." Xarius then stood up from his throne with a smile on his face and looked around the room at the other members of the Xarkian council before he gestured with his hands to them. "Now, my peers, we must discuss this most important matter. In doing this, we must decide what we all gain from this expansion of the empire."

Lord Krelok stood first and began to speak. "Lord Xarius, I request mastery over the goblins of this world and of that world's wizard and muggle currency during the invasion." Xarius then smiled at Lord Krelok. "Your request is granted Lord Krelok, But on one condition. You must share with them all the knowledge I have granted you." Krelok grinned. "Of course, my lord." Xarius then turned to the other members of the council. "Now, would anyone else care to request a claim on this world." Galmar stood next. "I would like to give my kin on this world the Lycan genetic augmentations, which turned our curse into a gift beyond the grasp of our minds." Xarius smiled at hearing Galmar's words. "Your request is granted, Lord Snowpelt."

To Xarius immediate interest Bellatrix Lestrange stood on her tail from where she was sitting and began to speak in her new snakelike voice. "My Lord, I would request to infect my enemies on the isle with the Silsaren curse to raise an army in your name." Xarius raised an eyebrow at this at first knowing Bellatrix's definition of enemies included nonmagical, blood traitors, and anyone else who stood against her and her former master. But nonetheless, Xarius could not deny how useful it would be to grow an army in this fashion regardless of the suffering it may cause which in this case there were more benefits than cons. Xarius then relented before sighing reluctantly. "Your request is granted, Lady Black."

And the final member to stand to add a claim on this world was the person Bellatrix believed was Luna Lovegood. "My lords and ladies my people the fey need more territory as was per our agreement in our alliance. As such, it is only just that we take territory to spread the fey wilds into this newly discovered world." Xarius obliged. "Your request is granted, Queen Luna of the fey realm." The other members of the meeting began to leave the room, but Xarius and his family stayed along with this different version of Harry Potter and her daughter. Bellatrix slithered over to her daughter, and as she approached, she saw her daughter when she looked upon her had a sad look in her eyes.

"Mom?" Delphini whispered. Before Bellatrix could understand what was happening she was hugged by Delphini. "So you are my daughter. Who's the father?" Delphini smiled sadly with her eyes watering. "Voldemort's my father." she then paused before she grinned. "You know I tried to bring you both back, you know. But I failed thanks to that bastard, Harry Potter." Bellatrix sneered at hearing the name of her and her master's greatest enemy before she whispered to Delphini. "I know my daughter, but I promise we will get our revenge." They then left the room after the Blackfire family left.

Earth Gamma Date April 9th, 1999 Present Day, British Ministry of Magic, London, Great Britain

"So you saw at least 60 of the most powerful dark wizards in all of Great Britain and at least 300 werewolves including Fenrir Greyback himself get beaten by this army of armored bird warriors and men in muggle gas masks wielding magic guns is that correct." Harry sighed in annoyance after being reviewed for the 5th time that night about the events that occurred at Malfoy Manor by Minister Shacklebolt. "Yes, Minister, that is correct. Now, are you going to let me go or not." Harry said a sneer forming on her face. "Yes, Ms. Potter, you are free to go." Kingsley then waved his wand and opened the door from the Auror interrogation room." But as she was getting up to leave, an Auror came in and then walked up to the Minister and whispered to the Minister. This seemed to be important as Minister Shackle started to look stressed before strutting out of the room in a hurry. "What's going on with him," Harry thought in curiosity.

She then left the room to meet Draco with their son Henry. As she walked by, she noticed that the people around her looked tense, maybe even scared. "_**Why is everyone so tense right now? What aren't they telling me**_." She then heard Kingsley's voice and the voice of someone else in a nearby room guarded by Aurors. "I wonder what's going on in there." she began to walk towards the room. After a quick thought, she put on her invisibility cloak, which she managed to grab before leaving the manor. She quickly sneaked into the room without any of the guarding Aurors, noticing her. She saw that it was Kingsley talking to a handsome pale-skinned man with jet black hair and brown eyes wearing a suit with a blood-red tie. She began to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"Greetings Minister Shacklebolt I am Erich Van Rhinestag Ambassador of Emperor Xarius Blackfire the first and the Xarkian Council. We come from another world to bring the light of progress and unity to your world. We would like to discuss the terms for the surrender of your ministry and all the magical knowledge you currently possess." Kingsley was both angered and taken aback by this man demanding to see him and ask not only that the ministry surrender to this so-called Emperor but also they give up all magical knowledge to their tender care. This was unacceptable.

Kingsley scowled at the man in anger and resentment. "Who gave you the right to allow you to barge into my ministry demanding I talk to you immediately about "matters of importance," which turn out to be ludicrous demands of submission to someone with the ego to call themselves Emperor. I don't want to hear your terms. Because as far as I'm concerned, these terms are not even good enough to wipe my ass with." Kingsley then spat in the man's face, which the man wiped off with a handkerchief. Harry had to commend Kingsley on his rant in this situation, even if it probably wasn't the best way of handling the situation.

"Very well, Minister, you leave me no choice. Dona, can you please come in here." In a matter of seconds, one of the Aurors guarding the room came in a trance-like state. Kingsley's eyes widened in fear because he knew only one being that the willpower to mesmerize someone like that. He pulled out his wand at the man and yelled: "AURORS GET IN HERE NOW THERE IS A VAMPIRE IN HERE WITH ME." Before Kingsley could fire a single spell Erichs, the face changed from its handsome former appearance to having snow-white hair, blood-red eyes, and a bats nose before he exposed two large canines and bit into the neck of the woman. Who in that exact moment screamed as her throat was ripped out of her neck.

Harry lifted her invisibility cloak and yelled, "NO!" before pointing her wand at him and saying, "Stupefy," the Aurors then approached the stunned vampire. Before they could cuff him and drag him away he began to laugh. This terrified the people in the room. "Ah looks like Potter saved the Minister. But guess what my Emperor has overheard this entire conversation through a mental link. So get ready you pureblood loving bastards war is coming. And pure blood will either be spilled or it will be diluted in the name of progress. The Black Phoenix is coming for all of you." He then pulled out a capsule which Harry recognized as a cyanide capsule from the muggle world.

The man then screamed in fanatic fervor, "**LONG LIVE THE XARKIAN EMPIRE**." before chewing down on the capsule and only seconds later collapsed foaming in his mouth dead on the ground. Kingsley then turned to the other Aurors and Harry in the room. And with a somber expression, he spoke. "Aurors, we need to prepare for another wizarding war is coming to our land." With that, the Aurors then scrambled to inform the other ministry departments, just leaving Harry and the Minister in the room alone. "Harry go tell Draco and his family that they need to be wary. Because from what our former ambassador said, his Emperor hates purebloods. The Malfoys are likely a primary target of theirs." Harry nodded. "Of course, Kingsley." She then sped off to warn Draco and the Malfoys.

Well, Guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is when the war will start on Earth Gamma. I can't wait to see you next time, and I hope you all are having a good time where or whenever you are.


	11. The Xarkian Epic Chapter 11:Pt 1 Ending

The Xarkian Epic

By God Emperor Xarius

* * *

Chapter 11: The First Triumph

A crackling noise filled the air as Harry apparated into the courtyard of Malfoy Manor. As she approached the front door, she saw there were many, to her astonishment, rare Black Phoenixes. She remembered Hagrid covering in Care of Magical Creatures that Black Phoenixes were larger in size than normal phoenixes while also having human levels of intelligence. She noticed that they were watching her with their blue glowing, almost human eyes.

As she got closer to the front door, she saw that Draco was waiting outside for her with their child in his arms, along with to her surprise Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Harry approached them and smiled, seeing they're young son Henry in Draco's arms. Harry's smile disappeared as she got closer to Draco when she saw that Draco looked worried.

"Draco, what's going on. Why are you waiting outside for me?" Draco looked at Harry with wide frantic eyes. "Harry, we have an unexpected visitor waiting for you in my father's study. He insists that he speaks to you alone." "Draco, what's going on. Has something-." "There's no time Harr,y, you must speak with him. I can't explain anything else."

Harry reluctantly entered the manor to find that two men were wearing black military uniforms guarding the foot of the grand staircase that leads to the 2nd floor where Lucius's office was located. They wielded pistols and,, with the off-hand being made of a silvery metal whic,h gave off a feeling of magical energy.

As she left the entranceway and began to walk to the foot of the stairs, she saw other men who were going around the manor turning over every part of it to find every book and piece of information they could.

Harry then went up the stairs and went down the corridor leading to Lucius's study. Once she was outside the room,, she began to knock only for the door to open on its own. Inside the room was dark except for the moon shining in through the window and blue, glowing fire in the fireplace. There at the corner of the room behind the desk, sitting in a lounge,, was a man staring out the window with his head turned so only Harry could see the left side of it.

The man's young features had a neutral expression of both patience and disinterest as if he were also somewhere else as well as being in this room. His face appeared from the light of the moon,, reflecting on his face to be chiseled and attractive. The man also had jet black hair and glowing blue eyes, a black suit with a blue necktie and a blue handkerchief, he also held a lit smoking cigarette in his right hand. Harry noticed the man was staring not at the Malfoys below in the courtyard but the night sky and staring at the full moon glowing brightly in the night sky. Harry began to walk towards the man to demand answers for what was going on. As Harry approached the man, he continued to stare out the window as if there was no one around him. Harry arched her eyebrows at the man and scowled as she got closer,, thinking of how Bellatrix was terrifying the Malfoy's a few prior only to be replaced by this man.

But when Harry was merely a couple of feet away from the man, his eyebrows narrowed, and his mouth formed a large wolfish grin across his face, then he spoke. "Hello Harry, I've been waiting to speak with you for a very long time." The man said while staring out the window. "Why have you come here, why are the Malfoys afraid of you." The man then stood up and turned towards Harry revealing his massive towering height yet slim frame. "Now that's a good question, isn't Harry? Why would I persecute the poor pathetic House Malfoy? They are a bunch of conniving, scheming, and malicious ferrets who will do anything to get power in your tiny little country. I remember what most didn't when the Malfoys were hypocrites who regularly broke their pureblood purist status to try to gain power in muggle nations throughout the history of my world and yours."  
Harry then raised her eyebrows in question. " Wait, your world? There's only one world; there are no other worlds that are impossible." Xarius continued to smile at Harry as if looking at a child who would believe anything told by their betters. "No, Harry, I have seen infinite worlds thanks to my rise to godhood throughout my former mortal life. I have seen the end and beginning of everything countless times, incomprehensible to the minds of mere mortal beings. I have even created my world, my own space of existence outside the infinite reality of the omniverse from which I launch my campaigns of conquest. I have seen empires crumble and rise. I have seen the beginning and end of life itself. I have seen worlds in this Multiverse who realize the truth about your kind, and unlike what your kind beliefs out of fear and ignorance welcomes them with open arms and embraces your gifts." Harry was in complete disbelief that this man would claim not only to be a god but also that he has seen everything in an infinite existence. Which the mere thought of a being that could control and see something that never ends was Impossible for mortal minds to comprehend. "I don't believe you, what you say is impossible," Harry said. "Then let me show you, Harry." The man then grasped her arm before a blue light consumed them.

They were speeding through space and time, before the light began to dissipate, and to Harry's surprise, they arrived from the unknown spell on a massive street within a city of almost incomprehensible size. Harry looked towards Xarius with a questioning glare. "What is this place, and why are we here?" Xarius chuckled a little before his form changed to that of a beautiful, young woman with his raven hair and glowing blue eyes. His clothes had also transformed into an exquisite set of black witches robes with black leather strapped boots. At the same time, he was wearing a silver amulet in the shape of a phoenix with blue sapphires for eyes. A long silky black cloak then appeared out of thin air before covering Xarius' head with a hood casting a shadow over her face.

Then Xarius made eye contact with Harry's form before Harry's clothes changed into long black robes with a black hood and a silver death mask in the shape of the face of a beautiful woman. "What the? Why is this necessary." Harry exclaimed. Xarius then smiled before she giggled, "You need a disguise, my dear, for what is about to happen." Xarius then pointed her wand at Harry before her clothes were transfigured into a noblewoman dress with a white porcelain full-face cover masquerade mask with gold flair around the eyes. "Come, I have to show you something." Harry didn't move. "What makes you think I would come with you when you threaten my friends and family." Xarius then laughed coldly. "Because my dear, what I am going to show is why you shouldn't let me and my forces much less your entire world." Xarius then smiled before her eyes glowed like a burning blue fire made of the coldest ice. "_Now come, my dear, we have a triumph to attend._" Harry's body then began to follow Xarius and move on its own without her even realizing it. "HEY! YOU BITCH LET ME GO FROM YOUR CONTROL," Xarius giggled a little. "Sorry, can't do that." Xarius then sprouted black wings from her back and levitated Harry they then flew for a bit before they started hearing music down below. They then arrived on a massive balcony overlooking the street where people in military uniforms, wizards robes, and clothes of various kinds overlooked the street. The color of those who wore Military uniforms and wizards was a warm black, although there were many different colored and shaped insignias with patterns of their uniforms and robes. The Majority of those watching wore what looked like elaborate and beautiful made of what appeared to be cotton and Slik with many varieties of patterns and intricate designs on the garments with a seemingly endless variety of colors. The music then got louder as Harry and Xarius walked to the front of the Balcony to witness the main event. There were screens on the walls of the massive mega scrapers in the city that showed the marching of the triumph. Down below on the street, hundreds of feet below were soldiers wearing military uniforms that seemed to be from Science Fiction movies. Within the massive rows of seemingly, millions of soldiers were men and women carrying banners in a rectangular shape that had the head of a black eagle with glowing blue eyes trimmed in silver leaf. It was many minutes before next was a row of hundreds of thousands of human-sized figures clad in black and red armor with glowing yellow eyes that glowed with a hunger for blood that made Harry clutch her heart in fear. Then after they passed serpentine creatures with massive scaly tales instead of legs with green, black, and grey scales all wearing armor and wielding various ranged and melee weapons, all of them stood about nine feet. Except for one which stood about 15 feet tall wearing ornate and beautiful silver armor and wearing a silver crown with an emerald set in it wielding a silver sword in the right while having a spell concentrated in her left hand with cold black eyes that Harry knew were Bellatrix's eyes. After they passed, Harry couldn't believe her eyes as she saw massive snakes the size of buildings whose length never seemed to end. If she wore sure, she would guess they length was multiple kilometers in length. The snake's width was massive, probably around 200 feet in width, with the being around 125 feet. On top of the snakes were those same snake people wearing silver armor wielding silver glaives. There were also soldiers wearing black composite plate armor covering them neck to toe. They wore black greatcoats over the armor. The greatcoats had high collars which covered the back of the neck more so than the front. They wore black rubbery hazmat helmets with glowing green visors that gave Harry the creeps. The men in black armor had backpack-sized plastic-looking packs on the backs of their armor, which connected through a black cord to the weapons they were holding. The weapons differed from large, heavy weapons that looked in similar size to miniguns to a rifle like guns. Their weapons appeared to be made of the same black composite material as their armor. Xarius smiled as he saw them with what appeared to be pride and admiration. Xarius then looked to me with an evil smile. "Those are the Morokai Terror Troops, the elite Shocktroopers of the blackguard of the Xarkian Cult. Their leader is my grandson Colonel Alexander Karkoufsky even though most people don't know he's my grandson. Also, you should probably keep that to yourself lest my control over one of my bodyguards slip, and you be at his mercy" The dark forms of the Molokai passed Harry saw to her utter astonishment appeared to be, "Goblins!" Xarius turned towards Harry with a thin and sinister smile, "Yes, Miss Potter, those are my Goblin allies. Many of them are descendants of the first Goblins to come with me in my conquest of this world of my creation." The millions of goblins marched past the balcony on the massive streets thousands of streets below marching in their golden and silver armor, wielding hammers and wands. Once they passed a loud hunting horn sounded that seemed to echo across the endless tall towers surrounding the street, the triumph was on. Then out of the corner of the large screens of the black towers came thousands of humanoid figures wearing silver, black, and what appeared to be wood and leaf armor marching orderly. Harry saw from the screens they wielded bows, swords, spears, and axes, which were all beautifully crafted and appeared to be made of silvery metal. "_**Where have I seen those before?**_" Harry thought to herself. Xarius then turned to Harry with a twinkle of interest and intrigue in his blue eyes that burned like ice. "You must have noticed the armies of the High, Dark, and Wood Elves." Xarius then frowned and narrowed his eyebrows. "Of course you wouldn't know as you were taught as well as every other wizard or witch that there were only House Elfs. Tsk Tsk Tsk you wouldn't even begin to understand the mistakes humankind especially wizards made that harm all other life around them, especially your species cousins." Xarius then sneered the kind of sneer that would make even the strongest of willed individuals to cower and wince, which did exactly that to Harry. Xarius eyes then glowed fierier and hotter than Harry had thus far seen resembling the light and intensity of the sun except instead of yellow warmth of the sun it was the cold yet hotly burning icy blue glow radiance in Xarius eyes that brought fear to Harry's very core. Time then stopped as everything froze, but Xarius and Harry. Xarius' form then changed to a towering 9ft figure wearing black armor. Xarius' skin then got covered in new black feathers; they're form changed with they're head transformed into the black-feathered and silver beaked head of a black phoenix. Xarius' hands and feet changed into being white and scaly with large sharp silver talons on them. A crown of silver with blue gems and onyx arranged to form a snake eye with the same fierier blue that Xarius' own eyes had. Xarius then began to rise into the hair when a black-feathered Phoenix's tail then spurted from Xarius rear at the same time a large pair of black feathered wings trimmed in blue fire spurted from his back. Xarius then looked with frustrated arched brows at Harry, who was now astonished at sight before her. Xarius then spoke in a voice much they're own beautiful angelic voice but now echoed with incomprehensible and eldritch power. "You should know House Elfs only served your kind because they were cursed and beaten into being that way. Thousands of years in your world and my original world, there was an event known as the Bronze Age Collapse, which ruined a golden era in the history of civilization. What many do not know except the most knowledgable and most well studied and explored of wizards or witches is that for thousands of years before that point humankind lived in a golden age of civilization your kind had already possessed the secrets of steel and black powder across the whole of the Earth. The world, your world, and mine were created by me under the guise of the god of time, creation, and Phoenixes: Phoenaris an infinite time ago. I had many children who would become the gods. My main five children were the firstborn and first daughter Marada. There were other species too that dominated all of them, cousins of Humankind. There were the Goblins great metalsmiths and miners in the mountains of the world. The Elves powerful, content, wise, and humble caretakers of the life of the world, forerunners of science and magic, and the greatest of Sorcerers. But there was one other species which your strong and foolish race purposely forgot out of shame and hate: the Neanderthals. The Neanderthals were an ancient, wise, kind, and intelligent species that worked closely with the Elves helping take care of life and protecting the new sapient species of the world. Then Humankind couldn't stand their elder kin dominating the world, and they declared war on the Neanderthals and wiped them all out all except for one who I granted Eternal Existence for he shall never die or fade from this or any other existence. I also granted him great learning and knowledge, as well as the ability to remember it regardless of quantity. I also granted him a limitless and perfect memory. He is the last of his kind, and he is the lore keeper of existence free from the limitations of time and space for nothing will limit his chronicling and protection of the world. For the last Neanderthal was Alarr the Eternal. Oh, wait, I got sidetracked." Xarius then laughed. "But yeah, after your kind wiped out the Neanderthals, the Elves confronted your kind, but your kind arrogantly and brashly declared war on them. The Elves were winning for most of the war, creating the unforgivable curses to help them win it. Their fatal mistake was killing the human king Garus The Kind who sacrificed his life without a fight to protect his son from the Elf King Auriel. For the son and heir of the king: Tyrynac The Red would use the power from the love magic of his father's sacrifice and would start winning battles against the elves using his armies of riflemen, swordsmen, knights, and battle wizards. He would capture the Elven soldiers taking them prisoner soldiers and brutalizing them. This would go on until they were driven to the final stronghold of the United Elven Empire in what is now called Southeast Asia. Many Elves by then had either deserted to the arctic poles of the world or fled to their origin in the Amazon Rainforest. The last elves that remained in their ancient empire and hadn't fled into hiding or captured fought a 10-year long siege against your kind at the stronghold until The Elven king Auriel was slain by Tyrynac in revenge. The 12 most powerful sorcerers and wizards of humanity who believed in Tyrynacs evil cause worked with Tyrynac to cast a grand ritual on all the captured elves to be cast down from their proud and angelic forms to a form similar to the Goblins. The latter betrayed the Elves as an insult to the entire Elven race and their pride. They would be from then on forcibly in the service of humankind and can never deny a request by the humans they will forever call masters or be forced by the magic binding them to harm themselves as punishment. The ritual nearly tore the world apart but had a massive effect on all of humanity except those who had not agreed to what their leaders were doing to the Elves. This would make those who followed their leader's paths forget what happened while casting Tyrynac and the other 12 sorcerers who helped him to commit this crime against life itself in black indestructible metal until a time they may be freed by me. I will allow him to once again cursed in his midnight form to wreak havoc on the world again. The Goblins, The Dark Elves of The Polar regions, And the High and Wood Elves of The Amazon, as well as any Humans with Vampirism who under the guidance of the first vampire Karl Drachenblut had advised against the humankind not to do meddle with the magic of the world along with those I have chosen personally to be spared of the consequences of the actions of the human king consequences on the world and one's self. This would lead humankind to lose large amounts of cultural and scientific progress, even reducing some to back to hunter-gatherers in the Americas, Africa, and Oceania. Most of what remained before would be hidden underground in massive ruins that only wizards or individuals with powerful technology could access. Fifteen hundred years later, my children the gods and their child species, along with my child species, the Phoenari would fight in a great war recruiting from humanity and the other races for their great war. This war would destroy the Roman Empire. But it would also be Important as the Human family who already had my blood would become the main allies of my children the Phoenari in this war. This family descended from my son Alexander the Great known as House Blackfire would establish the Phoenix Knights in service of me and the Phoenari in this war fight against the followers of my son Durgon and his own Dragon Knights and his Human descendants with his blood known as House Drakhart. The Phoenix Knights and the Dragon Knights would fight in many battles atop Dragons and Titanonixes (Large Phoenixes that are the Size of Dragons that breathe fire like Dragons. They have been around since the beginning of time, along with the Phoenari and Phoenixes. They also have Human intelligence on the level of the Phoenari and Black Phoenixes.) Eventually, another thousand years later, the statute would be founded by your kind. Now my ,dear Harry, I have shown merely a fraction of the history of your world as well as many other worlds, and I could show you more if I wished but now." Xarius then snapped his fingers before a blinding blue consumed them, and they were back in Malfoy where Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, and baby Henry were waiting for them.

Things seemed different to Harry; the walls were cleaner and polished. Everything that had been ruined by Bellatrix and her followers was now fixed. This seemed strange to Harry as it seemed they had only been gone for but a couple of hours. Xarius then looked at Harry with a mischievous stare in his glowing blue eyes, and then he smiled with his silver beak. "Look out the window, Harry." Harry then looked out the window to see a large mass of obsidian towers in the distance and bright lights. Harry then realized that in the distance was London despite how almost improbable it seemed. Harry looked to Xarius anxiously. "Xarius, what did you do?"  
At that moment, a big fat sinister smirk spread across Xarius' face. "While we were in the past of Elysium, I sent a message to the present to my demigod children, the Solarchs, to lead their forces to conquer this world. And that is what they did. I told them to offer a peaceful surrender to those who would follow the order of the empire and to tell everyone they would not tolerate any who cause disorder based on birth, gender, appearance, or any other factor people can't help. As well as to teach, they would not tolerate any of it regardless of who spread the descent rich or poor, white or non-white, male or female, straight or gay, disabled or non-disabled, not Autistic or Autistic, Transgender or Cissy it doesn't matter as long as you serve the greater whole that is my empire the Xarkian Empire. My forces then conquered any who resisted. I'm thankful for your sake that all your friends were reasonable and peacefully surrendered without a fight seeing as they can never win against such odds." Xarius then smirked. "Now, Harry, I wish you the best under my empire's governance of your world. And farewell" Before Xarius could open another portal; Harry grabbed his hand. She then looked with anxious and questioning intent into Xarius glowing blue orbs. "Why did you choose me, and why did you choose this world in particular."  
Xarius then chuckled and smiled. "Because I find you interesting, Harry, you are a unique individual, after all. There are so few individuals I have met that have your fire and spirit. That is why I have shown the things I have seen and created to you is because I am the God-Emperor of an Infinite Existence, and I have merely shown the tiniest bit of an infinitely greater and smaller whole never-ending. Good Luck with your life with Draco and young Henry Harry. I wish you the best until we meet again." Xarius then outstretched his taloned right hand and opened a blue vortex which he walked into. He then arrived in the throne room before walking towards his throne before sitting in it. He then looks at you, the reader from across an Infinite distance between you and him, and he smiles. "Hello anyone or anything that I know is watching me and may see this in the form of a book, a video, a recording, or any other form of medium that you can see my Journey through as you may already know I am the God-Emperor Xarius. And this is merely the beginning of an infinite possibility of stories and chronicles of my epic focuses around me, the God-Emperor. I wish you whatever or whoever you may be, the various feelings that you feel from reading my Epic. I wish you the best, and I promise we will see each other soon, my friends, Flame and Shadow."

Well, Guys, that is the end of part one of the Xarkian Epic. I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan on making a separate but related entry in the story of the Xarkian Epic on Earth Omega. It plans for it to revolve around a young Xarius Blackfire, House Blackfire, Frederick Drakhart, his siblings, and House Drakhart as ,well as most of the HP Characters, which I do not own. Anyway, I wish you all a good day or night where or whenever you are and remember the house words of House Blackfire, _**Flammae umbra **_or in English, _**Flame, and Shadow.**_


End file.
